The beauty and the beast
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: She fell down the well again and is now trap in a new world. Love, magic and battles
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

Kagome walked down the streets of Lake-town, her new home. It had been five years since she fell down the well, again, to a different world on her twenty-first birthday and hasn't been able to get back home. It wasn't the first place she wanted to stay at but she didn't have anywhere else to go and this world was still new to her. With her great miko skills she became a healer to the town people but she had to keep her true powers a secret because she wasn't sure how this new world would react to it. She was afraid that they might think she is a witch and burn to the stake. Putting that thought aside it was a semi-okay place to live in.

Because of her beauty and kindness she was loved by everyone in the town… and I mean everyone. She was like their angle scent from the heavens because how healed, cares and helps everyone out. Even the Master of the land was obsessed with her. Every week he brings gift to her home or when she is working and asks her to marry him and each time she refuses. Kagome was losing her patience each time. It was worse than dealing with Koga, at lease he was good-looking.

"Hello Lady Kagome."

She looked down and smiled when she saw her good friend Bard's youngest daughter Tilda.

"Hello Tilda, what are you doing here out and alone?" Kagome asked

"I wanted to see you." She smiled

"Actually," Kagome looked up to see his elder daughter Sigrid. "…we wanted to see you."

"Papa is out and we wanted to go with you to pick medical herbs and pick flowers for him." Tilda said excitedly

"Did your father approve of this?" Kagome asked with a stern motherly look

"Well…no." Sigrid said nervously

"Please Kagome. Pretty please." Tilda pleaded giving her the puppy eye look.

Kagome sighed, already giving in to the look.

"Alright you two, you may come." She said

"Yay." Tilda smiled

They walked out of Lake-town and into the field where Kagome had grown her own herbs to make own medicine and cures for certain poison. After they were done picking herbs they head over to a field of flowers that Kagome found not too long ago. They sat down in the field and made flower crowns and necklaces which Tilda loved making. Over the years Kagome had been like a mother and elder sister form to the girls ever since they lost their mother.

"Kagome, can you tell us the story of Kimi and Shikon Jewel you mention?" Tilda asked as she placed a flower crown on Sigrid head.

"Are you sure about that?" Kagome said "It's a very long story."

"Yes please." Tilda smiled

* * *

Deep in the Lonely Mountain Smaug the terrible awoke from his slumber in the treasure room and went out to hunt. He spotted a few wild hogs entering the forest so he swooped down to catch them. About an hour later he was about to head back to the mountain when he smelled three human females not too far from him and they were laughing. He thought they could make a good snack so he staked down slowly towards them. He saw three females in the field of flowers. He knew by the way the two young ones dress and smell they were from Lake-town but the petite raven hair woman was different. Her beauty rivaled the elves unnatural beauty, her eyes were bright blue Sapphire gems and wore strange clothes that look like fine silk. He was brought out of his gaze when the youngest female asked the beauty to tell them a story.

Kagome took a deep breath and started telling them the story, unknown that they had company. "Long ago in a faraway land, there was a beautiful and powerful priestess warrior name Midoriko. She was a powerful being that possessed a pure soul and strong heart. Feared by many who dared to challenge her. But sadly she died, for she was corned alone in a cave faced with demons, who took possession of a man that lusted for her. The battle took seven days and night; both powerful beings matched each other's in strength and power, neither side was able to win. When she finally reached her limit she knew she would be able to win or survive the fight so she used up the last of her powers to destroy the demons by bounding them within her soul. When she completed it a small pink jewel, that was the size of a marble, burst from Midoriko's chest and landed on the stone cave floor. Within it the jewel, Midoriko's soul and the souls of the demons had continued their battle with each other as long jewel existed."

"Many years after the Shikon Jewel appeared, the jewel was under the protection by demon hunters that lived in a village where the great warrior priestess died. But since the jewel seems to drawl more attention to the demons with dark souls it was getting harder for hunters to protect the jewel. So they had decided to call forth a powerful priestess to protect it. Her name was Kikyo. She protected the jewel and whenever a demon came by she killed them with no mercy. Kikyo was strong and kind but didn't believe in love and thought it was foolish. That was until she met a half dog demon name Inuyasha. He wanted the jewel so he could become a full demon. Each time he tried to take it Kikyo stopped him but not kill him like the others, for she was starting to fall in love with half demon, and he the same with her. But sadly it ended when a shape-shifter demon known Naraku, who loved Kikyo too and wanted the jewel, tricked them into thinking that they tried to kill each. Out of hate and anger Inuyasha stole the jewel but not until Kikyo pinned him to a tree and forever remind asleep. Kikyo was badly injured and didn't have time to live so she decided to burn the jewel with her body so it may never be used again."

"That so sad." Tilda whispered

"Now children, this is the part where Kimi comes in." Kagome said "500 hundred years later in the future, after Kikyo's death, it was Kimis' fifteenth birthday. She was getting ready to go out for the day when her younger brother Souta came to her and told her that their family cat, Buyo, got stuck in the old well house on their family's property and he wanted her to go and get him. Kimi agreed and went inside the well house and retrieved their cat but as she turned to leave an ancient force awakened deep within the well. This particular well was centuries old and rumored to have the power to dissolve the remains of demons. Because of this it was called the Bone Eater's Well. But it didn't destroy them as everyone thought, it pulled them through time."

'Pulled them in time?' Smaug thought, he normally wouldn't listen to humans stories unless they were about him, but her story was much more interesting.

"When Kimi approached the well, its ancient magic awoken and a centipede demon whose bones rested at the bottom of the well reanimated and pulled Kimi down into the well's depths through time and space."

The two girls and the hidden dragon where so intrance with her story they forgot how late it was getting. When she got to the part where she freed Inuyasha from the tree she sensed that their father had returned.

"I'll tell you two the rest later okay. I believe your father will be home soon and I have to return in time so your father can give me the lecture about bring you two outside of Lake-town again." Kagome giggled

The girls laughed in agreement and gather the flowers crowns and necklaces they made and headed down the path they came from. Before Kagome left with them she turn towards the forest where Smaug was, which surprised him.

"I am honor that you enjoyed the story Lord Smaug." She said smile and bowed "Have a good evening."

Then she left to catch up with the girls. Yes, she knew who Smug was but she didn't fear him like the other town people do.

'An interesting human she is.' Smaug smirked and head back to the Lonely Mountain

He returned to his hoard of treasure and dreamed about a world with demons, humans with holy powers and a curse Jewel. But most importantly the blue Sapphire eye beauty.

* * *

**I hoped you like it I was thinking of doing a love triangle between Bard/Kagome/Smaug. But its still following the movie. This a few days before the Dwarfs arrived.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

When they got back to Lake-town it was already starting to get dark and started to get cold. The girls played a game of race to see who can get to the house faster and Kagome laughed at their little game.

"Hello Papa." Tilda said as she won the game.

"Hello father." Sigrid said

"Hello girls." Bard said as put wood in the fireplace and his son Bain just came in from behind. Then Kagome came in and he narrowed his eyes. "You took them out again."

"Sorry if I'm not made of stone like you when the little one gives you the puppy dog looks." Kagome smiled closing the door. "And don't worry I came prepared." She took off her coat showing her sheathed sword strapped to her hip and walked over to the kitchen.

"You know you shouldn't be out anyway. Trouble always seem to fine you." He said walking over to her so he could help her prepare for dinner.

"If you're referring to the day we first meant that wasn't my fault." Kagome laughed as she cut up some vegetables. "I was new around, how was I supposed to know that the Woodlen Realm was home to the elves. Now out of the kitchen. I have to prepare your guys dinner. Come on shoo." She started to push him out. Even though he was stronger than her he let her push him and started to laugh.

"I'll have you know that I have cooked for my kids dinner before you came around." He smirked

"And I should be happy that they haven't starved to death. Now out, or you get no dinner." She smiled as she waved a knife at him.

He held his hands up in surrender and backed away.

He found Kagome in the river when he was off hunting and had a little incident with the elves and dark giant spiders. She was a remarkable woman to him. She was both a caring and loving woman but also a great and feared warrior. He gotten used to her strange ways and his children seemed to love her, just like everyone else in town. He became the hated target for the towns Master because of their close friendship. He could care less of what the towns Master did or think of him, it didn't matter. He was unsure of his feeling towards Kagome but he knew he deeply cared about her and knew his children already looked to her like a mother.

When dinner was made everyone enjoyed the meal she made, as usual. Then after dinner Kagome helped cleaned the kitchen with Sigrid and washed dishes. After that she helped put Tilda to bed.

"Kagome, can you sing me a lullaby, please?" Tilda said

Kagome looked at Bard for permission and he nodded.

"Okay Tilda." She smiled and started to sing.

'Hush, now my baby

Be still, love. Don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream.

Sleep and remember my lullaby,

And I'll be with you when you dream.'

She let out her aura to bring peace in Tilda's mind and unknown to her it spread out all over Lake-town. The Mirkwood elves sensed the pureness covering Lake-town and started spreading over to the lonely mountain and to their lands as well. They all felt at peace for once.

'Drift on a river that flows through my arms,

Drift as I'm singing to you.

I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm.

And holding you, I'm smiling too.

Here in my arms, safe from all harm.

Holding you I'm smiling too.

In the Lonely Mountain Smuag felt the aura hovering the land and heard the angelic voice singing. He had never heard the song before but it was soothing to him.

'Hush, now my baby

Be still, love. Don't cry.

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream.

Sleep and remember this river lullaby,

And I'll be with you when you dream.

Here in my arms, safe from all harm.

Holding you I'm smiling too.

Sleep and remember this river lullaby,

And I'll be with you when you dream.

Sleep and remember this river lullaby,

And I'll be with you when you dream.

I'll be with you… when you dream.'

At the last words of her lullaby Tilda fell deep asleep. Kagome then tucked her in bed and kissed her on her forehead. When Kagome was ready to leave Bard offered to walk her home since it was already dark. No matter how skilled of a fighter she was he still didn't like the idea of her walking out at night by herself. He told his son and daughter that they were in charge until he gets back and to lock the door when he leaves.

"You know Bard, if you keep escorting me home people are going to think there is something between us." Kagome teased

"I do not care about rumors that are not true. Besides, I believe they already think that since you always cook for us and watch over my children." He said

"I care for them and it's the least I could do since you saved me gave me a place to stay." She said "Anyone else here probably would've left me alone to defend myself."

She got a point there. This town was at its end because of how life is now. If they didn't know Kagome that well no one else would have helped her.

"I have always wonder Kagome, how come you never try to back home?" He asked "By the way you talk about it, it sounded like you had a great life there, a lot better life than this place."

She sighed "As much as I want to I can't. I was send here for a reason. Another mission from faith I guess."

"No one can force you to do anything Kagome, not even faith." He said as he stopped and looked at her. "Even if this world belittles you because you are a woman, you make your own decision in life."

Kagome smiled

"Thank you Bard." She said and looked to her right to see her apartment. "I will see you tomorrow, good night."

She was about to bow to him but he took her hand and kissed it for she could.

"Good night Kagome." He said

Her cheeks blushed a little and she gave him a small smile. She then bowed and went inside her apartment. Bard saw the blush on her face and started to smiled himself as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

The sun has risen and a new day began for Kagome. Just as she got dress and readies herself some breakfast she suddenly felt a creepy chill going down her spine. She got them when Hojo always tries to ask her out. She didn't understand why she had it all of the sudden.

Down at the Town Masters house the Town Master servants were getting him ready in his finest clothes.

"Is everything ready?" Town Master asked

"Yes sir, the carriage is ready with all that you asked for." One of his servants said

"Today is the day. When the lovely Kagome sees me in my finest clothes she will be mine." Town master gloated

When they were finished he went in the carriage and headed off to Kagomes' apartment. Bard was close by Kagomes' home when he saw the Town Masters carriage and knew there will be chaos. The town Master got out of the carriage and knock on the door.

Kagome was about to leave until she heard the knock on the door and looked through the pep hole. She cringed when she saw that it was the Town Master.

'That's why I felt the chill.' She thought "Can't he take a hint?" She muttered to herself. She sighed and put up a small smile when she opened the door.

"Uh, good morning Town Master." She said

"Lady Kagome, you are as radiant as ever." He waist bow to her and was about to kiss her hand until he heard.

"Good morning Town Master, Lady Kagome." Bard intervened

'Thank Kami!' Kagome cheered in her head. "Good Morning Bard." She said as she moved around the Town Master and went to hug Bard. "Save me please." She whispered

"Forgive me Town Master but the Head Healer asked of me to come get Kagome. Apparently he's in need of Kagomes' assists right now." Bard said

"And what would that be Bard?" The Town Master gritted threw his teeth.

"If you doubt my reason you can ask him yourself." Bard said, metaling smiling.

The Master winced at that. The Head Healer was not to be mess with. He feared no one, not even the Town Master. He was the second person that took Kagome in, took her under his wing of the healing arts and seemed to treat Kagome like a granddaughter. So the Town Master let them go and they were off. When they were distends away Kagome let a breath she didn't knew she held and Bard started laughing.

"Does no means differently in your land? Why can't he understand that I'm not interest? Beside, he's twice my age!" She shivered "Anyway, thank you for saving me."

"Anytime Kagome. But I would hide out for while so he doesn't fine you. I highly doubt he'll go to the hospital when the Head healer is there." He said

Kagome smiled when she knew what he was applying her to do and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Bard. Don't worry I'll be safe." She said and slipped away in the crowd heading towards forest. She even didn't turn to see the light blush on Bards face.

Even though he didn't like her going out there alone, it was the only place beside the hospital that she could hide from the Town Master.

Kagome didn't fear the forest as the town people did. It always reminded her of the feudal era. If there was any danger she had her sword with her and her bow and arrows that she always hid safety behind a hollow tree. She was about to go down her path when she sense the town children close by.

"What are you children doing out here?" She asked

"We wanted to go a walk with you Lady Kagome." Tilda said as she was in front of the other children.

"Tilda." Kagome sighed

"Please Lady Kagome." They all pleaded

"Fine but if anything happens I want you all to head straight home on the path we came from. Alright?" She said

They nodded they heads and everyone walked beside her. If danger did come she will sense it before it comes and could send the children to safely. She didn't want to go very far (like she usually did on her own) with the children and stopped by a waterfall. She sat on a large bolder, given her a good view for her to watch the children and a view of the Lonely Mountain. When Bard told her that she could hide out in the woods she wanted to see if she could get a little closer to see the great dragon in person. She had been there before but never went inside, not wanting to disturbed the creature that guarded the mountain.

"Lady Kagome, can you to tell us the story please?" Tilda asked

"Ah, so that's why you came didn't you." Kagome smiled "Okay where did I left off?" She told her the story before she went to bed but stopped before she got to Sesshomaru.

"When Kimi and Inuyasha finished destroying the hair demon." Tilda said as she and the other children started to sit next to Kagome.

"Ah right. So after they defeated the demon Kimi went back to her world to get something to help with Inuyashas' wounds but when she got back they were already heal because of his demon side. Later on, that's when they meant Myoga the flea demon, he was a servant of Inuyashas father. He had come to warned them that someone was looking for Inuyashas' fathers' tomb. No one knew where it was. Not even the protector knew where it was and it couldn't be located." She said

Close by in the trees, two elves were listening to the story. Legolas and Tauriel were sent to fine and bring Kagome to their King. But when they got their Kagome had started the story and they were so intrigued by it that they didn't want to disturbed her.

"But how can the protector of Inuyashas fathers' tomb not know where it was?" A small boy asked

"All in good times Jamie, but no more interruptions okay?" Kagome said and went on with the story. "Later on, they were about to talk about Inuyashas mother but he got mad and stormed out. Kimi was told that she died a long time ago and she felt sorry for him. When she went to talk to him they saw something in the sky. It was a floating carriage and inside it was a person who looked like Inuyashas' mother."

"Gasp." The kids gasped

"Then a giant demon appeared from out of nowhere and reached out to grab his mother out of the carriage. That's when they found out who it was that was looking for Inuyashas fathers' tomb. On the shoulder of the giant demon Inuyasha saw his half elder brother Sesshomaru. A full pureblooded dog demon and Lord of the West. He hated Inuyasha because he was a half demon and blamed him and his human mother for their fathers' death. He believed that Inuyasha must have known where their father was buried and was using his mother as a barging tool."

As she went on she told the children about how the woman who impersonated as Inuyashas mother was a demon known as the No Mother. Then told them how she tricked him into reveling where his fathers' tomb lies. After that she told them about Tessaiga and how Inuyasha sliced off Sesshomarus' arm she decided that it was time for them to head back. By then Legolas and Tauriel came out from the trees.

"I was wondering when you two were going to come out." Kagome smiled

"You powers always amaze us Kagome." Tauriel said and gave Kagomes a hug.

The two became fast friends when Kagome came to their world. Tauriel had reminded Kagome of Sango a lot because of her experience in fighting and weapons and kind heart. Tauriel on the other hand didn't care if she wasn't an elf, she already looked to her as one of her kin.

"Its good to see you again two again but is something wrong?" Kagome asked

"The king had order us to fine you Kagome." Legolas said. He then looked to the children who were just staring at them and then talked back at her in elfish. _"The Queen is very ill. None of our healers know what it is or stop it."_

"_The king was hoping that you might know how." _Tauriel said

"I'll go but..." She said

"I'll take the children back to Lake-town." Tauriel said "Legolas will take you there."

Before she could say anything to the kids Legolas took her hand and lead to where their horses where. He mounted on his horse and then lifted her up so she was sitting in front of him. This made Kagome blush and glared at the elf prince when he smirked at her. When they first meant Kagome came to believe that Legolas and Tauriel were a married couple because of how they acted towards each other. But she was wrong when she notice Legolas stare at her from a long distance every time she turns to him and Tauriel finally told her that Legolas and her were just friend and told her that he liked her. Kagome thought she was crazy since she knew his father would never approve of it but lately she had seen what Tauriel meant. Especially when Bard is with her. He glares at him just as much as the Town Master does when ever she's around him. It was really annoyed to her. Like right now she could actually feel him smelling her hair. Even though she knew he would never do anything to her but she was at her limit and she was doing everything in her power not to hit him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own**

Kagome had grown worried for Legolas mother. The Elves were the best healers she knew beside Thomas the head healer in Lake-town. What kind of illness could it be that the elves themselves couldn't heal?

They finally reach the elven kingdom and the two dismounted and went inside. When they made in the throne room she saw the elf king Thranduil pacing back and forth. Since she never saw the king panic before so she knew it was serious. Thranduil stopped his pacing when she saw his son with the priestess Kagome. When they reached they approached the king they bowed.

"I'm sorry for the delay father, I have brought Kagome as you requested." Legolas said

"We'll discuss that later. You may raise Kagome." Thranduil said and Kagome stood up straight from bowing.

She had learned long ago from Sesshomaru that she must always show respect to the royals.

"How is she Lord Thranduil?" She asked

"Each day she grows weaker." He said as he shows her to the healing room.

"When did it happen?" She asked

"Two days ago. I had grown worried when none of our healing was able to cure her." He said

When they reached to the healing room two guards opened the doors for them. Inside Kagome saw Queen Aurora lying in bed extremely pale and had purple patches on her left side of her face and body. She recognized it right away. It was miasma and a strong one at that.

"Where was she when this started?" She asked

"She was outside the wall when we found her. We sensed a dark aura near our boarders." Legolas said "When we went to kill it we found her like this."

"Do you know what this is Kagome?" Thranduil asked

"I have seen it before but never this bad. It is a poison known as miasma. Demons with great amount of power could only create it." She said as she prepared herself to purify the miasma within the queen. "I must purify it before it gets any worse. I'm surprise she lasted this long."

She had asked everyone to leave so she could heal. Only the king and Legolas stayed and she didn't mind as long they don't get in her way. She hover her hands over the queens' body and closed her eyes to concentrate on her powers. When her eyes open they glowed pink, as did her hands. The miasma had already spread through half of her body so it was going to take a lot of her powers to destroy it. It took so much that the whole room had glowed pink and that Legolas and Thranduil had to shield their eyes. The light had finally died down and the two opened their eyes and saw their queen healed. When the queen opened her eyes the Thranduil rushed over to her quickly and Legolas went to catch Kagome when she was about to fall from exhaustion.

"_My love."_ Thranduil said kissing his wife's hands. _"I was worried that I might have lost you."_

"_My beloved."_ She said kissing him. Then she looked at her other side and saw her son and Kagome.

When Kagome told Legolas that she was fine he went over to hug his mother.

"_Mother, I'm glad you are okay."_ He said

"_As am I, my son." _She said and looked up at the priestess. "I thank you Lady Kagome for saving my life."

Kagome smiled and bowed to the queen.

"Think nothing of it your highness. It is my duty a priestess to save others." She said

Then she sensed something. A familiar dark aura. The elves must have felt it too because the queen clench tight to her husband as recognized it.

"It's that beast again." Legolas hissed

"It is far from our boarders. Why is it letting out its aura like that?" Thranduil said and eyed Kagome as he notice her dark expression and clench fist. "You know who it is. Don't you Kagome."

"Someone who I thought had died." She said while walking out. 'This time I'll make sure of it.'

Sensing what she was thinking Legolas hurried after her. She was already at the doors of the elven gate Legolas finally caught up to her.

"You're not going after it alone." He said

"This is my task alone. I lost friends and good people because of him, I'm not letting it happen again." She said

"You use too much of your powers you'll be too weak to face him in your state." He said taking her hand and turned her to face him. "Please, rest and let us handle it."

"It beyond your boarders and heading towards the lonely mountain." She told him. "Your father will never aloud you to go or follow. I know this baster well and I fear what will happen if he meets Smaug."

"She is right Legolas." Thranduil said, who walking their way.

"Father, after what she has done for mother you can't let her go alone." Legolas said

"Of course I wouldn't" Thranduil said "But what I want to know is why he wants Smuag. It troubles me." Then he looked at Kagome with a serious look. "And what that being has done to my wife can't be looked away."

"I will be revenge my lord, I promise." She said

With that said Thranduil had given Kagome his fastest horse to reach the lonely mountain. She followed the direction of the dark aura and it led her to the ruins of Dale. When she reached to the middle of the city the dark aura disappeared. She narrowed her eyes and knew he was using a barrier to hide his aura like always.

"Why all the sudden are you hidden!" She called out. "You poison the elf queen let out your aura so you could tell me that you were here and live. Are you weak or are you still just a coward that can't fight on his own like always. Naraku!"

* * *

Smaug felt the great amount of pure power coming from the elven kingdom in his sleep. He knew it was from the beauty he saw the other day but woke him up was the foul dark aura that risen after it. It was close to his mountain. Normally he will wait until they come into his lair before he destroys them. But something about this being he didn't like and wanted to disposed of it before it enters his mountain. He got out of his hoard of gold and flew outside and landed on top of the mountain. With his eyes on the lookout he saw something moving in the ruins of Dale. Something in a strange white fur cloak. It didn't smell like an Orc or goblin but it had a dark aura surrounding it. Then he saw his blue sapphire beauty on a horse heading towards the strange being. Wanting to get a better view without being seen he transform himself into his human form. He was tall, his eyes were still the same and had long black hair and wore armor that was as strong as scales. He had a couple of tattoos that looked like scales on his person, had four horns on his head and still had his wings. When he finished he used his quick speed and headed towards the ruins. He arrived at the same time as Kagome and hid behind a building where he had a good view of the beauty. He heard her call out someone name Naraku and the sounded familiar. Then remembered it was the half demon name from her story. When she finished calling the demon out there was dark chuckled that could be heard throughout the ruins.

"My, my, my. It has been a long time hasn't it Lady Kagome, Priestess of the Shikon Jewel."

A figure in a white baboon cloak appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the ruins. The baboon lifted its head and what looked like a man but Smaug could smell the demon scent on him.

Just by the boarders of Mirkwood Legolas looked over to lonely mountain to watch out for Kagome. He lost sight of her when she entered the ruins of Dale. He sighed. He wanted to go after her but he couldn't disobey his fathers' orders. Tauriel was on edge too. She knew Kagome could handle herself but against a dragon she was not sure of. They were brought out of their thoughts when they heard footing of a horse heading their way. Legolas narrowed his eyes when he saw it was Bard on the horse.

* * *

"Good day your highness, Tauriel. My children told me that Kagome was here, I hope she didn't cause any trouble. I'm here to bring her back home." Bard asked

The two elves didn't know how to tell him about where Kagome had gone to and Bard saw the look in their eyes and he started to worry.

"Where's Kagome?" He said in light demand tone.

"She after the dark creature that attack our queen." Tauriel said "It was heading towards the lonely mountain and she followed it. We lost sight of her when she entered the ruins of Dale."

"And you let her go there on her own!" Bard yelled

He knew he shouldn't yelled at the elf prince but hearing that Kagome was heading to the Lonely Mountain made his heart ached and filled with anger with the elves for leaving her alone. Not waiting for them to answer he turned his horse around and raced off towards the mountain. Legolas hated himself for not doing what Bard did and go after Kagome. He clenched his fist and mounted on his horse.

"Where are you going?" Tauriel asked

She was a little shocked at Legolas actions.

"I'm not going to be out done by that human." He said and raced off in the same direction where Bard went.

Tauriel smirked in amusement at the princes' action. Not wanting to be left behind she too got on her horse and followed them.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own**

Kagome glared at the demon she had thought was dead. How was this baster still alive she wondered since she saw him died?

"The years have been so good to you. Your beauty has become far superior than Kikyo." Naraku smirked

Smaug glared and had tamed the growl that wanted to come out. He didn't like the way the demon looked at his beauty.

"How is it that you survived? I saw you die and felt your soul get destroyed along with the Shikon Jewel." She asked with a glare.

"I was dead. For the past ten years I was." He darkly smirked "But a dark and more powerful force resurrect me from the gates of hell. He gave me a chance to live again and I took it.'

'Sauron.' Smaug glared

"So your now someone's pet. You must have been desperate to lower yourself even lower." She smirked

"I would not laugh about my master if I were you, priestess." He glared "He is more powerful than you could imagine. What he has done in the past is was a thousand times worse than what I could have done with the Shikon Jewel."

"The jewel is destroyed, it can't be brought back. So what is it that your so call master had promise you?" She asked

"He already gave me what I wanted, life." He smiled

"So why are you here?" She asked

"I am merrily a messenger right now. To help get my master with a new and powerful ally." He said "When I came here I heard that you were around and I had to find out if it was true. I have heard of your closeness with the elves and knew they would be a perfect target. When I felt your powers I knew it was you so I just gave you a little message to let you know that I was here too. I didn't think that it will bring you here all alone. You usually have that mutt to protect you and fight your battles." He darkly smirked. "But then again, I was the one who killed him and ripped him apart. So you have no one to save or protect you."

Kagome said nothing but gave him a stone cold glared that remind him of Sesshomaru. It made him a little unease.

"Now if you could excuse me, priestess, I must be going." He said with a mockery bow.

"Your wasting your time. Smaug isn't a fool to believe in your lies or offer." Kagome said "Believe me, he'll burn you before you could suggest a thing. He is smart and deadly just as Sesshomaru and more powerful than you can imagine."

Smaug smirked at her comments and felt flatter. But she was right. He would never take any side or fall for any tricks this demon will conjure up. She was also right about burning him before he could say anything. He didn't like the stench of the demon and he would've killed him before he could step into his mountain.

"We'll see about that." He said flexing his right claw hand. "Now if you don't mind, stay out of my way!"

He took off his cloak and shot out his miasma straight at her before she could even make a barrier. Smaug eyes widen and his heart stopped for some reason as he watches his beauty was surrounded by poison. He was about to change back into his dragon form to destroy the demon but stop when he saw pink flames destroy the poison. When the poison was destroyed the pink flames was surrounding Kagome. It made her hair flow in the air, her eyes glowed pink and a pink diamond appeared on her forehead with pink ivy line marks around her forehead as if it was a crown. Naraku backed away a little and started to shake in fear when he felt the enormous amount of power she had. Never had he ever seen a priestess with this much power. Not even Kikyo had this much power before.

"I have mastered my powers over the years before I came here, thanks to Sesshomaru." She said as she summoned all the pink flames into her right hand into a ball. "Now I have surpassed both him and Lady Midoriko."

She shot the flame ball at Naraku and it grew bigger as it got close to him, making it harder for him to escape. It directly hit him but Kagome knows his tricks and knew that was a puppet. She dodged to the right when she sensed him behind her. When she landed she created a whip out of her powers and strike at him. He dodged every strike and then shot out his tentacles at her. She grabbed her sword and slashed at them with a hint of her powers.

Never before has Smaug seen a woman fight with such speed and strength. It was a beautiful site to see a woman to be both beautiful and deadly at the same time. But he was brought out of his muse when he saw a hidden archer Orc that fired an arrow at his beauty when her back was turned. He raced out of his hiding spot and caught the arrow in time. When he appeared more orcs came. Most likely back up for Naraku. Naraku saw him and he jumped up on top of one of the highest building.

"Ah Smaug, nice to see you out of your hoard." Naraku mocked

Kagome eyes widen when she saw the human form of Smaug. He was just as gorgeous and handsome as Sesshomaru. They even had the same glare when he stared down at Naraku.

"Half-breed." Smaug glared

Kagome mentally slapped her face. 'Yup, another Sesshomaru.'

"Whatever you came here for half-breed, tell Sauron that I am not interested and leave my mountain now." Smaug hissed

"I'm afraid that I can't do that." Naraku said and snapped his fingers.

Within seconds orcs appeared into the ruins and circled Kagome and Smaug. Both powerful beings glared at the hoard with boredom, as if they were of no threat to them.

"My lord told me to bring you to Mordor alive or dead." Naraku smirked

"Your cockiness has gotten way over your head this time, Naraku, if you think this is enough to take us down." Kagome said

She summoned the pink flames in hand again and slammed it into the ground sending holy waves, purifying the orcs below. When she did that Smaug took into the sky and landed across from Naraku.

"You dare mock my powers you filth." Smaug glared and his eyes glowed brighter. "You dare challenge my greatness. I'll show you just how wrong you are."

* * *

Not to far away, Bard, Legolas and Tauriel were close to the ruins of Dale. They stopped for a moment when they felt the great power that was release. Legolas and Tauriel recognized it to be Kagomes powers. Then just when they were close to the entrance of Dale Orcs came out and attack them. They took out a few until a pink flame wave appeared and turned the orcs from below into ash. Not wanting to question what that was right now Bard rushed through the ruins, dodging the arrows and spears that were thrown at him from above and called Kagomes name. Legolas and Tauriel got up on the roofs and killed the orcs from above. With his elven eyes Legolas saw two dark beings fighting one another. One he didn't know but had wings like a dragon and then he narrowed his eyes when he recognized the dark aura that had harmed his mother.

"Kagome!" Bard called out and then shot two arrows at two Orcs. "Kagome!"

Kagome whipped her head when she heard Bards voice.

"Bard." She whispered

Not wanting him to see her like this Kagome sealed her full powers away and started slashing orcs with her sword. Smaug could hear and smell a human and two elves nearby and wanted to end this now. With quick speed Smaug grabbed Naraku by the neck. Moments later Naraku started scream in pain as his body started to turn to ash form.

"Pathetic being. Never underestimate my powers." Smaug glared

He looked at his beauty from across the roof as she took down a few Orcs. When she finished them off she looked at him and their eyes meant. Smaug smirked when he saw her blushed. Hearing the human getting closer he blew her a kiss and gave her a slight bow before flying off.

"Not again." She muttered to herself

"Kagome!"

She looked down to see Bard running her way. Kagome gave him a small smile and jumped off the building. When she landed right next to him he quickly embraced her, which made her heart beat faster than ever.

"I was worried about you." He whispered

"I fine Bard. You know I can handle myself." She said

"I know you can. But…when I heard you were here I thought…" He said and looked deep into hers. "I was afraid that I was going to lose you."

Kagome blushed again and her heart was beating so fast that she swore that he could hear it. His head started to move forward down towards her and she was starting to do the same. Their lips would've met but they didn't when two elves cleared their throats. Bard and Kagome broke apart fast as if they were on fire and both had an embarrassing look on their face. Tauriel had an amusing look on her face and Legolas looked like he wanted to kill Bard there and now. He wasn't the only one, from the entrance of the Misty Mountain Smaug, who back in his true form, glared holes at the male human head and wanted to burn him to ashes. Then he went back into his mountain. After the embarrassment was over Kagome went over to the ashes of Naraku. She knew that this time he was gone and she knew that Smaug had killed the actual Naraku. But just because he was gone now didn't make her believe that was truly gone. If what he said about his master was true then there is a possibility that his master could bring him back again. Then she looked at his baboon cloak that was lying on the ground. She grabbed it and went to show it to Legolas.

"Is that…?"

Kagome nod "It belong to the man the harmed the queen."

"He is dead?" Tauriel asked

"For now, yes." Kagome said

The four went back to the Mirkwood kingdom and Kagome told Thranduil the news and the information that she had learn.

"I have seen it before. In my land that a demon witch had brought back a dead priestess to life just so she could use her to fine something very powerful." Kagome said "So this wouldn't be surprising to me. But who here is powerful enough to bring a demon such as him back from the underworld?"

"Only one…" The queen spoke

"Aurora." Thranduil warned

"She has to know, Thranduil. We can't always keep her in the dark. Sooner or later she will have to fine out." Aurora said

Aurora knew her king well. Even though Kagome was not an elf Thranduil had looked at Kagome like a daughter, but he would never admit it. He had offered her many times to stay in Mirkwood so she could be safe and protected. But every time she declines. Saying that she needed to be her own kind.

Much to Thranduil disagreement Aurora told Kagome about the dark lord Sauron and the chaos he has caused. After hearing the stories Kagome could see why Naraku was afraid of his so call master.

'Is this the reason why I was send here, to bring down this Sauron?' She thought

She hated the taught. She was tired of fighting battles and wars. Why was she always thrown into these kinds of things?

Night had come and Kagome and Bard had gone back to Lake-town. Too tired to go back to her apartment Kagome stayed at Bards place for the night. She told the children half of the story ended at the part where the Inu group meets Sango and then she sang another lullaby to Tilda. When it was getting late Bard went in the girls to tell them to go to bed and he saw that Kagome falling sleeping with Tilda in her arms. Bard smile at the site of them and place blanket over them so they wouldn't get cold. Bard looked down at Kagome sleeping form and without thinking he kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving the room. When he was at Dale he realized how much he truly loved her and that he couldn't lose her.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter, Kagome will be going to Riverdell and meets a certain wizard, a hobbit and dwarfs. About Naraku, I'm not so sure if I'm going to bring him back because I really hated him. I have to think about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own**

The next few days have been really peaceful for Kagome and she was really enjoying it. Then the master healer came in her office to give a letter that was send to her and her smile widen. It appears that she was summoned by Gandalf the Grey to go to Rivendell. She had meant the famous wizard before and he was a good friend of hers. She hasn't seen him in a few months and wondered why he had asked her to go to Rivendell. Lord Thranduil told her about Riverdale and how it was a more peaceful kingdom than his. After much thinking Kagome thought it wouldn't hurt to go and see what Gandalf wants. She informed the master healer and Lord Thranduil about it. The master healer understood and told her not to worry about her work. Lord Thranduil on the other hand didn't like that she was going. He knew Gandalf longer than she did and told her that his messages always lead to places that shouldn't be bothered. With a little help from the queen she was able to go without the kings threating to lock her up so that she wouldn't go.

"I wish you wouldn't go." Bard said as he helped her placed her bag on her horse.

"Gandalf doesn't ask for my help unless he needed it. I'll be back soon." She said and then hugged him.

"How can I know that you'll be fine when I know very well that trouble always fine you?" He joked "And do you even know where Rivendell is?"

"Oh ha ha ha. You also know I can take care of myself very well." She glared at him playfully. "And yes I do know where it is because the elf queen gave me a map and directions to where it is."

Bard smiled down at her and put a strand of hair behind her ear, which made her blush.

"We'll miss you. Please be careful and come back safe." He said softly

"I will. Tell the children that I'll be back in about three weeks and that I'll miss them dearly." She said

Then to her surprise he slowly brought his head down and kissed her on the lips.

"And I will miss you dearly." He whispered, placing his forehead on hers.

Kagome was still shocked that he kissed her but couldn't help but smile for his action. For two years she had develop feelings for Bard and ever since the incidence with Naruku and the orcs her feeling for him had grew more. She placed a hand on his face and kissed him again. He greatly returned the kiss and turned it into a more passionate kiss.

"You're making it difficult to leave now." She whispered

Bard smiled and gave her one last kiss before she had to go.

"I'll be waiting for your return my heart." He said

Kagome smiled and mounted on her horse and once she was on she just notice that everyone in town was looking at them. She laughed with a little blush across her cheeks and turned to Bard.

"I think everyone just saw us." She said

"Like I said before I never cared what other people thought." He smirked

"You do know if anyone tells the Town Master he'll be even worse than before." She teased

"I can handle whatever the Town Master throws at me." He smiled and kissed her hand. "Be safe my love."

"I will." She said and blows him a kiss goodbye before she left.

.

.

In less than a week Kagome was getting close to her destination. She was actually closer than she thought when she felt Gandalf's aura and fourteen others. They seem to be on the run and she could see why. They were being chase by a hoard of Orcs. Making her horse go faster, she raced towards them. She came close enough to see Gandalf and his companions hiding behind a large bolder. Then a wrag with an Orc on its back stood on top of it. Kagome quickly notch her bow and release two arrows and purified them. Gandalf felt the power of Kagomes and looked her way with a smiled.

"Who's that?" Bilbo asked as he saw Kagome

The dwarf's turn to look where he was looking at and their eyes widen at the most beautiful woman they had ever seen.

"That, Bilbo, is the priestess I told you about." Gandalf said

He would've say more but he was cut off when more Orcs came their way. He led them over to the secret route to Riverdale while Kagome went to finish off the hoard.

"What are you doing?! Shouldn't we help her?!" Kili shouted

"Trust me my boy! It's them that should fear her!" Gandalf said

Thorin and his nephews (Fili and Kili) looked back before they hid in the hole and what they saw was unbelievable. The young woman's eyes glowed pink and she held a light that looked like a whip and it turned the orcs into dust. They were pulled out of their daze when Gandalf pulled them in the hole when more appeared.

Knowing that Gandalf and the others are safe Kagome continued fighting the hoard. Few minutes later elves appeared and joined in the fight. When the last Orc died the elves surrounded her until one approached her. Kagome believed that he was the leader.

"_I am Lord Elrond, King of Rivendell. You must be Lady Kagome."_ Elrond said bowing his head

Kagome bowed her head too in respect to the king.

"_I am. How did you know?"_ Kagome asked

"Gandalf and Lord Thranduil had mentioned a lot about you and your powers." He smiled "Come. Let's go meet your friends shall we."

Minutes later they were at Rivendell and it took Kagome breath away. It was as beautiful as the Mirkwood kingdom. As they enter the kingdom Kagome saw Gandalf and the dwarf's.

"Glad to see you are safe Gandalf." Kagome said

"As am I to see you are as well my dear." Gandalf smiled

Kagome dismounted her horse and went to hug him.

"It's good to see you out and about my dear." He said "Nice to be out of Lake-town for a while isn't."

"It is nice to see new lands." She laughed "I was worried that Lord Thranduil wouldn't let me set foot out of the boarders of Lake-town and Mirkwood kingdom."

"As was I." He laughed "Let me introduce you to my companions."

He turns showed her the thirteen dwarfs and a smaller being that looked like man but in a child's body.

"Everyone this Kagome Higurashi, Warrior Priestess. Kagome this is Lord Thorin Oaskenshield."

He pointed to the young king who bowed his head and kissed her hand.

"It is an honor to meet you milady." He said "Never in my life have seen a woman fight greatly as you did to save us. Or as beautiful as you" He smirked

'Oh come on not another one!' Kagome screamed in her mind but still put a friendly smile on her face. 'First the Town Master, then Legolas, then Smaug and now a dwarf king.'

"Thank you Lord Thorin." She said

"Fili and Kili." Gandalf continued

They bowed their heads and both kissed her hand. Before letting go Kili gave her a wink, which earn a glare from Thorin.

"Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur."

All dwarfs bowed and kissed her hand.

"This fellow right here, is Bilbo Baggins of The Shire." Gandalf placed a friendly hand on the Halfling shoulder.

Bilbo looked at the beautiful woman shyly and bowed his head. Kagome thought he was adorable because he looked like a child and couldn't help but smile at him.

"Come let us dine shall we." Elrond said after inviting everyone to his home


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own**

Lord Elrond brought everyone into his home and gave a feast for Gandalf and the dwarfs. Kagome sat next to Gandalf and across from Bilbo. Gandalf and Thorin were talking Elrond about the swords they found in a troll cave and she saw Bilbo looking at his.

"Don't bother lad. Swords are name for the great deeds they do in war." Balin said

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?" Bilbo asked

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword." Balin said "More of a letter opener, really."

"Sometimes it's the small ones that will surprise you." Kagome said getting Balin and Bilbo's attention. "You shouldn't judge things just because of its size or its form."

Balin bowed his head to her in apology. She nodded her head back to him and gave a friendly smile to Bilbo. She could tell by the way Thorin and the other dwarfs act that they looked down at him because of his size and how unskilled he was with a weapon. She was in the same possession Bilbo was in when she first began her journey in the Feudal era. It will be a while till he and the others to see what he is capable of.

"Tell me lady Kagome where do hail from?" Thorin asked

"Right now I live in Lake-town near the Lonely Mountain and The Mirkwood kingdom." She said

"Where are you originally from?" Bilbo asked

"From a very far away land known as Japan." She sadly smiled "An island surrounded by the sea. It's a peaceful land but it also dangerous at times."

"Were there Orcs there too?" Fili asked

"No, there were demons, animal demons." Kagome said "Depending on their rank and form of animal they can be very power and dangerous. My kind has been known to destroy them because they were tainted beings but I wasn't like that. I was more of an open minder. To me demons are no different than humans when it comes to greed, power and survival. So I don't see them as monster."

"And what do you think of elves and dwarfs?" Balin asked

"Uuh...I don't think I should say anything. Lord Thranduil was not pleased to hear what I had said. And I'm sure no one else will too." Kagome nervously chuckled with an anime sweat-drop.

Oh boy did she remembered how bad the elf king and Legolas reacted when she told them. To them elves had no faults what so ever. Kagome then saw the anger look in Thorin eyes when she mentioned the kings name. She had heard the story of how the dwarfs had lost the lonely mountain to Smaug and how the elves did nothing. She did understand why Thranduil didn't help but that didn't mean she was okay with it. Seeing the tension in the room Gandalf had an amused twinkle in his eyes. After hearing the dwarfs saying that the music the elves were playing wasn't their taste Gandalf made a suggestion.

"You know Kagome it has been a while since I heard you sing. Why don't you play us something my dear?" Gandalf said

"What?" Kagome with wide eyes and blushed cheeks

She enjoyed singing to Tilda for sure and to herself when she was alone but never in front of people and Gandalf knew that.

"I will be honor if you could sing in my kingdom my lady." Elrond said

"Yes please, Lady Kagome." Bilbo said

She glared at Gandalf so deeply that it could scare off any man or orc into fear but Gandalf just brushed it off and smiled. He knew that she can't be mad at him for long. She took a deep breath and stood up.

"I'll be honor to sing for you my lords." She smiled but on the inside she was wishing she could she could shoot lasers at Gandalf's head right about now.

She walked over to the stand where the elves were playing their instruments and tried to think of a song. Then one came to mind when she looked at the kingdom.

'I hear your voice on the wind

And I hear you call out my name.

Listen my child, you say to me

I am the voice of your history

Be not afraid, come follow me

Answer my call, and I'll set you… Free."

Her voice was heard throughout the kingdom and the lands around them. Her voice had entranced everyone that heard it. Even though he was far away Smaug heard her as if she was in the land. Kagome looked back to the audience and smiled.

'I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

I am the voice, I will remain…

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone

The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow

Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long

I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be

Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields

I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace

Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice of the future

I am the voice

I am the voice

I am the voice

I am the voice'

.

.

Time has passed since Kagome's embarrassing moment and night began to come. Lord Elrond gave her room to stay in and she had a nice view of the kingdom. Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin went off somewhere and right now she didn't care as she took a long nice hot bath. She still haven't asked why Gandalf had called her here but she has a feeling it had something to do with the dwarfs. After her bath and getting dressed a servant elf came in and told her that Lord Elrond and Gandalf wish to speak with her. The elf led her to a court area where she saw Gandalf, the elf lord and two newcomers she did not know. One was a she-elf with blonde hair, wearing a white gown and was very beautiful. The other one was an old man in white and had a white beard and staff.

"Lady Kagome, welcome.' Elrond said "This is Lady Galadriel and Saruman the White Wizard."

"So this is the holy warrior we heard so much about. I suspected a little more." Saruman said

Kagome gave him a cold glare. Her eyes then started to glow pink and she pushed her powers at him. He felt it and his eyes widen when it pushed him back a few steps. Galadriel just smiled at Kagome's action.

"She is not to be looked down by. There is more to her than meets the eye." Galadriel said

By the way Galadriel stood and spoke, Kagome knew that she had to be royal so she bowed to her in respect. Then Galadriel looked at her and titled her head.

"How extraordinary." She said "It seems that I cannot read your mind."

The males in the room eyes widen and then looked at Kagome like she had two heads.

"I had learned long ago by my master to block people with abilities that are strong and powerful as you milady." Kagome said "I even think I was unseen by Lord Elrond as well with his gift."

"Indeed you were my Lady. It took me by surprise when I could not see your fate when I saw you." Elrond smiled

"Is she the reason why you decide to take this risk?" Saruman asked Gandalf

"What risk?" Kagome asked

"The dragon has long been on his mind." Galadriel told her

"It is true, Kagome and my Lady." Gandalf said "Smaug owns allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy a dragon could be used to terrible effect."

"What enemy?" Saruman asked "Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength."

"If that is true, then why did an old enemy of mine, name Naruku, rise again from the dead and claimed that Sauron was his master." Kagome said

"Who?" Saruman asked

"Are you sure it was Naruku, Kagome." Gandalf said with wide eyes

She had told Gandalf about her story and that she was from another world. So he knew all about Naruku.

"I know his aura very well Gandalf it was him. I found him heading towards the Lonely Mountain. He wanted to recruit Smaug for Sauron's army." She said

"I don't know who this Naruku person was my dear but he must have been lying. I have never seen him in my sights before." Elrond said "For 400 hundred years we have lived in peace. A hard-won, watchful peace."

"And five years ago I was living in peace with my family until I was forced here by an unknown source. Now a week ago my old enemy that had died by my own hands had appeared in front of me. I'm sorry but I don't think your truly in peace." She said

"She is right. Trolls have also come down from the mountain. They are raiding villages destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road." Gandalf said

"Hardly a prelude to war." Elrond said

"But shouldn't be looked away from." Kagome said staying by Gandalf side

"Now I see why you brought her here. She likes to meddle into things as well." Saruman scoffed "Looking for trouble where none exist."

Kagome clenched her fist and glared at the white wizard. She didn't like him at all. She could sense that he was driven with power and darkness will soon consume him because of it.

"Let them speak." Galadriel said

"There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. We could remain blind to it, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you." Gandalf said "A sickness lies over the Greenwoods. The woodsmen who live there now call it Mirkwood. And they say…"

"Well? Don't stop now." Saruman said mockingly "Tell us what the woodsmen say."

'Oh how much I want to punch this guy.' She said in her head and glared at Saruman.

"They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur." Gandalf finally spoke "A sorcerer who can summon the dead"

" That's absurd." Saruman said "No such power exists in this world. This Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man."

Then Kagome just tuned him out right there. She knew he wasn't going to do anything and just make some excuse. It made her wonder if he was hiding something. Even Sesshomaru would have gone to see if the rumor was right or not. That's how they found pieces of the Shikon shards. If it wasn't from the rumors they wouldn't have found them. After not listening for about five minutes Kagome notice Galadriel looking at Gandalf and Gandalf body tensed. Then he took out something wrapped in a cloth and Kagome could sense great darkness in it when he unwrapped it.

"A relic of Mordor." Galadriel gasped

"A Morgul Blade." Elrond said

"Made for the Witchking of Angmar." Galadriel said "And buried with him. When Angmar fell the men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him in a tomb so dark it would never come to light."

"If that true then what's it doing here?" Kagome asked

"I don't know. This can't be possible." Elrond said "A powerful spell lies upon those tombs. They cannot be open."

"What proof do we have that this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman said

'Is this guy fucking series!' She shouted in her thoughts 'That blade may not be as dark and powerful as Sa'unga or Sesshomaru's two powerful swords Tokijin and Bakusaiga but its defiantly tainted with darkness. How could he not sense this?!'

"I have none." Gandalf said

"Because there is none." Samuon said

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked around the area trying to block his annoying voice from her ears. She was really losing her patience with him. Minutes later she stopped when she sensed Bilbo and the dwarf's auras leaving Rivendell. Then a servant elf came in telling them that the dwarfs are gone. Kagome hid her smile when she saw displeasure look on Saruman face. After he and Lord Elrond left she finally let out a giggle.

"You will follow them?" Galadriel asked

"Yes." Gandalf said

"You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield." She said "But I fear this quest has set in motion forces we do not yet understand. The riddle of the Morgul Blade must be answered. Something moves in the shadows unseen hidden from our sight. It will not show itself. Not yet. But everyday it grows in strength."

"Finally, someone else that agrees with me here." Kagome said "How the hell did that guy get the higher color I'll never know."

Galadriel smiled at her as Gandalf gave her a disapproval look.

"You must be careful." Galadriel said to Gandalf

He nodded and then she looked at Kagome.

"I assume that you will be joining with him then." She said

"Well I pretty much have to now, they are heading my way home. But if he had asked me before I would have helped anyway. I could never turned down a friend if they need my help." Kagome smiled and bowed "It was an honor to meet you Lady of Light. I hope we will meet again."

"As do I Lady Kagome. Even though I cannot see it I know you have a great fate ahead of you in near future." Galadriel said and bowed her head

They were about to leave until Galadriel stopped them.

"Mithrandair?" She said "I understand Kagome but why the Halfling?"

" I do not know." Gandalf said "Saruman believes that it is only great power that can hold evil in check."

Kagome snort

"But that is not what I have found." Gandalf said "I have found it is the small things…everyday deeds of ordinary folk that keeps the darkness at bay. Simple acts of kindness and love. Why Bilbo Baggins? Perhaps it is because I'm afraid. He and Kagome give me courage."

Kagome smiled at his words.

"Do not be afraid, Mithrandair." Galadriel said taking his hands. "You are not alone. _If you should ever need my help I will come._"

He nod and bowed his head to her as she left.

"So I guess we better hurry before those dwarfs get into trouble." Kagome said

"Yes my dear, and must hurry. We are a few hours behind from them." Gandalf smiled

After gathering there things and horses they rode off.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own**

Kagome and Gandalf hurried as they followed the trail of the dwarfs. What surprise them was that they found their trail leading to a goblin mountain. Gandalf found an entry to the mountain and lead Kagome down inside. They found the dwarfs that were capture by the goblin king and his kin. They were singing some song on how they were going to kill them until one of the goblins found Thorin sword and they all started to freak out. That's when Gandalf and Kagome created a great big light blinding the goblins and releasing the dwarfs from their grips. Gandalf and Kagome unsheathed their swords and walk up to them.

"Take up arms." Gandalf said "Fight. Fight!"

That gave them the strength to get up, pick up their weapons and fight. Kagome had found Thorin's sword and threw it to him.

"Thorin!" She yelled

In time he caught it and was able to block the goblin kings attack, which made him fall down over the edge.

"Thank you Milady." He said

After a few minutes of fighting Gandalf lead them a way out. Gandalf covered them from ahead and Kagome was behind the dwarfs to place a barrier from the arrows that were shooting at them. While they were running Kagome couldn't help but notice that Bilbo wasn't with them. She calmly searched for his aura and found him very below from them and there was with something else down there with him. She was brought out her thoughts when she noticed that more and more goblins kept coming in every direction. One of the dwarfs saw that too so they started breaking the post that was on the bridge that they were on. They charged at them with it and they took down a few. By the way the goblins kept coming at them was reminding Kagome of the time when her and the inu-gang were fighting off Sa'unga undead army. No matter how many they killed more just coming. Having enough of this she took out her bow and notch her arrow (filled with her miko powers) and released it. Once it was release the goblins that were in their way was turn to ash. The dwarfs stared in awe.

"Come on! Keep moving!" Kagome shouted

The dwarfs were out of their trance and followed after Gandalf. They were able to make it out without any difficulty until the Goblin king made his appearance and blocked the pathway.

"How the hell did he survived!" Kagome shouted before curing in Japanese as she saw they were being surrounded again.

"You thought you could escape me." Goblin King laughed and started to slam his staff at Gandalf, trying to hurt him. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?"

"Gandalf,…may I?" Kagome gritted her teeth.

"As you wish my dear." Gandalf said

She notched another arrow and shot it right between the Goblin Kings eyes and he turned into ash. Suddenly the bridge legs beneath them were starting to break and they all fell down deeper into the mountain. When they landed everyone groan in pain. Kagome went to help everyone up. When she got to Kili he smiled at her and was about to say something but his smiled faded when he saw more goblins crawling down mountain towards them.

"Gandalf!" He yelled

Everyone looked up.

"There's too many. We can't fight them." One said

"Only one thing will save us, daylight!" Gandalf said helping up everyone to their feet. "Come on! Here! On your feet!"

They ran and ran and when they were close to the exit Kagome felt Bilbo aura very close by and that little dark being as well. She stops by one of the caves openings and looked where Bilbo should be she saw nothing. She was about to go in but Thorin quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to the exit.

"Come, my lady." He said

He dragged her out of the mountain and ran into the woods. Kagome would have gone back to find Bilbo but she felt him heading their way. When they stopped Gandalf started counting heads and then notice that Bilbo wasn't with them.

"Where's Bilbo?" He asked "Where is our Hobbit? Where is our Hobbit?!"

Kagome felt his aura very close by but she still couldn't see him. She then looked at the direction where he was at and Bilbo couldn't believe that she was starting right at him. He could tell by her eyes that she was unsure but knew he was there. She mouthed his name in question and even though he knew she couldn't see him he nodded.

"I tell you what happened." Thorin said in anger "Master Baggins saw his chance and took it."

Kagome glared at him.

"He had thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warmth heart since first he stepped out of his door." Thorin said

"And what do you expect him to be. This is his first time away from home not knowing the dangers that's out there like you do." Kagome said "I was the same way myself but I learned in time to adjust to it. But you expect him okay with everything just like that." She then Thorin a cold look. "And how dare you assume such a thing from him. He is your companion, your friend. He has stayed with you for this long and from what Gandalf had told me he has helped you out on dangerous situation that he could have walked away from but he didn't. I don't care if its just business but I could tell that he thinks all of you as his friends and friends don't abandon each other."

Once she walked away from Thorin everyone set back away and let out a breath, even Bilbo. She can be scary when she's mad. Gandalf couldn't help but smile at words. He knew that friends meant everything to Kagome and wouldn't let anyone talk bad about them. Plus she could be even more stubborn than dwarfs and wouldn't back down when she sets her mind into it.

"Thank you Kagome." Bilbo said after taking off the ring and walked around the tree.

"Bilbo." She smiled

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf laughed "I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

"I'm glad you're okay." She hugged him and tensed when she felt a dark aura coming for his pocket.

"Bilbo. We've given you up." Kili said with a smile

"How on earth did you get passed the goblins?" Fili asked

"How in deed?" Dwalin asked

Bilbo chuckled and both Kagome and Gandalf knew was hesitating and knew he was hiding something by the way he had his hand in his pockets.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf said

"No, it matters. I want to know." Thorin said "Why did you come back?

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have." Bilbo said and Kagome smiled at his courage. "And you right. I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Because…you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

Kagome smiled even more as she saw the look of regret Thorin had for his words and saw the look of gratefulness and happiness in everyone else's. But the moment was gone when she felt dark auras coming their way. Orcs. They turned around when they heard growling and howls.

"Out of the frying pan." Thorin muttered

"And into the fire. Run!" Gandalf finished

"Just great." Kagome muttered

Everyone ran into the woods as fast as they could as they were chased by Orcs that were riding on Wargs. One got close and landed by Bilbo. Kagome was about to save him but stopped when he took out his sword and stabbed the Warg between its eyes. She knew it had to be his first time that actually killed something by the way his face looked. Then Gandalf told them to climb into the trees and Bilbo was having a hard time getting his sword out of the beast so she helped him out and the two ran. She helped him up in a tree and she climbed on herself. The Wargs surrounded them and Kagome ready her bow and arrow. Then the Wargs stopped when a white Orc that was riding a white Warg showed up in front of them.

"Azog." Thorin gasped

"**Do you smell it?"** Azog said in a dark language as he sniffed the air. **"The scent of fear?"** Then he looked at Thorin. **"I remember your father reek of it…Thorin son of Thrain."**

"It cannot be." Thorin whispered

"**That one is mine. Kill the others."** Azog command

Before any of the Orcs could get to them Kagome shot an arrow at Wargs feet and her miko powers spread a line making a pink fiery wall.

"Not one step unless you want to be turn to ash!" Kagome shouted as she ready another arrow.

"**The warrior of light. That half-breed demon Naruku has warned us about you and your powers." **Azog chuckled and gave her a dark smirk. **"What do you think boys? Won't she be good for breeding?"**

The other Orcs chuckled in agreement and Kagome wanted to vomit at his words and shivered. With that the flames died a little and a few Wargs got through and attacked the trees. Some tried to attack the branches and that made everyone move up more.

"**Drink their blood and the bring girl to me!" **Azog shouted

The more the Wargs kept acting the trees the more the roots were breaking from underneath and the trees started to fall. Everyone jumped to next tree and the next and the next tree until they reached to the one Gandalf was in, which was on the edge of a cliff. The Wargs did everything they could to reach them but couldn't. Kagome was about to shoot another arrow at them but she saw Gandalf coming up with a plan. He light up a pinecone on fire with a spell and threw it at the beast and it started to create fire on the ground. Gandalf made more and more fire-cones and passed them to everyone else and they did the same thing with other pinecones. They light them up and threw them at the beasts or the ground. The plan seemed to work because the Wargs started to run away from them. The dwarf cheered in victory while the orcs roar at their lost. But sadly their victory didn't last long when the tree was starting to fall. It stopped by the edge and everyone was trying to hold on to the branches. Two almost fell but Gandalf mange to catch them with his staff but Kagome knew he couldn't hold on to them very long. Then she saw Thorin getting up on the tree with his sword out and started to charge at Azog. She knew it was a foolish thing to do right now but she could tell that there was a dark past between the two and knew nothing she could say will stop him. When he got close Azog made his Warg charge at him and it knocked Thorin to the ground. He mange to get up but Azog knocked him down again with his weapon very painfully. Having enough of this Kagome mange to get herself up on the tree and when she was up she was surprised to see Bilbo getting up himself. Then they both saw that the Warg had Thorin in its mouth and Kagome hurried by creating whip from her powers. When the whip hit the beast in the face it letting go of Thorin immediately, tossing him to the ground.

"I will not let you harm him." She glared

The air was hard to breath for the Orcs because of how much power she was letting out but Azog was nothing backing down.

"**Bring me the dwarfs head. I'll deal with her." **He said to one of men

He then charged at her. Kagome used her whip to wrap it around the beast legs and flipped it over. Azog fell to ground while the Warg ran off to heal its wound. Azog growled and then charged at her again. She then quickly blocked his weapon with her sword. As this was going down Bilbo made his appearance and went to protect Thorin from the Orc that was going to kill him. Azog heard the sound of his comrades' death and glanced at what happen. He sneered at Bilbo and then ordered the rest of his men to kill the hobbit. Bilbo stood his ground as they stalked towards them but was saved when the rest of the dwarfs came and attacked the orcs and Wargs. Azog kept his focus on Kagome as she an opponent that was highly skilled in fighting with a sword and used moves that he has never seen before. Their weapons clashed to each other again and they both tried to push each other away with their strength, which surprised him as well. With this in mind he knew she will be prefect to breed with. Then he was brought out of thoughts when he heard the eagles coming their way. They got all the dwarfs, Bilbo and Gandalf out of the area and flew away somewhere safe. Kagome saw one heading for her so she upper kicked Azog in the face and ran over to the cliff, landing on the back of the large eagle which was with Bilbo. Distance away she could hear Azog roared in rage and she couldn't help but smirked.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Bilbo asked

"Yes, I'm fine Bilbo." She smiled "And I'm proud of you for your courage and bravery back there. You sure showed them what you have."

Bilbo blushed and Kagome chuckled before enjoying the view that was passing by. Over the years this was the one thing she had missed. She had loved flying in the air with Kilala in the past and now flying in the air with the eagles had brought it back.

After a while the eagles landed near a mountain area dropping everyone off. When she got off Kagome petted the eagle in thanks for saving them before hurrying over to Thorin to heal him. Her hands glowed pink and started to heal his wounds. By the time she was done he finally woke up and looked up at her with a smile.

"Thank you lady Kagome." He said and then kissed her hand. "The Halfling?"

"Its all right he's fine." She said "Bilbo is here. He is safe."

Bilbo sighs in relief. Then Thorin went to get up with the help of his friends.

"You! What were you doing?" Thorin said "You nearly got yourself killed!"

Kagome was about to say something but Gandalf put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Telling her that he needs to handle this on his own.

"Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild?" Thorin said walking towards him. "That you have no place amongst us? I have never been so wrong in all my life."

Then he hugged Bilbo which made everyone release a breath of relief and cheered. Kagome and Gandalf just smiled.

"But I'm sorry I doubted you." Thorin said

"No, I would have doubted me too." Bilbo said "I'm not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar."

"We never know what we could truly do at first. But it comes to us in time to see." Kagome said "Just like I did."

"You Kagome?" Bilbo asked

Kagome nodded "I was once just an ordinary fifteen year old girl before my adventure started. I didn't know how to fight or even how handle a sword. But with the help from good friends I was able to see what I was capital of and I myself started to get stronger. You'll soon see it as well."

Bilbo nodded with a smile. The eagles then left and everyone watched them until Thorin notice the Lonely Mountain in a far distance.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked

"Erebor…" Gandalf said

"The Lonely Mountain…" Kagome said

"The last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf said

"Our home." Thorin smiled

"A raven." Oin said "The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf smiled

"But we'll take it as a sign." Thorin said "A good omen."

"Your right." Bilbo said "I do believe the worst is behind us."

Kagome could only wish that was true but she knew better than to just to assume it will be okay. She looked at the mountain and only wondered how they were going to this. Smaug was just as powerful as Sesshomaru and she didn't want to kill the dragon seeing that he hasn't done anything to harm her or the Lake-town people since she has been there. She just didn't know what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own**

Days have passed and Kagome and her new companions were still on the run from Azog and his hoard. It was night time and everyone set up for camp. Kagome sat by a tree looking at her locket that had many pictures of her families. The first one had a pictures of her when she was fifteen, her mom, brother and grandpa. The second one was of her, Inuyasha and the inu gang and the third one was of Sesshomaru and his mother Yuki. She was actually nice once you get to know her and like Sesshomaru she accepted Kagome as part of their family. The training with her was actually worse than Sesshomaru.

"What are you looking at Kagome?" Bilbo asked

"Just looking at some pictures of my family. It's the only thing I have to remember them. Would you like to see them?" Kagome asked

He nodded and sat right next to her.

"The pictures look so real." Bilbo said

"This was taken before I went on my adventures. This is my mother on my right. That's my little brother Souta but I bet he's all grown up right now. And that is my grandfather." She said pointing to everyone in the picture. Then she flipped the disk. "These were my old companions. The woman on my right is Sango, a demon slayer and my best friend. The cat with the two tails on her shoulder is Kilala, she's a cat demon. She may look little now but in her true form, she as big as a Warg. The man next to her is Miruko, he is a Monk and a lecherous one at that." She said dryly and giggled when she saw the blush on Bilbo's face. That's when everyone looked at them and stared to listen to what they were saying. "The little boy in my arms is my adopted son Shippo, he's a fox demon."

"A demon?" Bilbo said in shocked

"A demon?" The dwarfs said in shocked

"You adopted a demon?" Thorin asked

"Like I said before I was different from my own kind. I was never prejudice to others and he was just a child. His parents were killed by other demons known as Thunder demons. He had no one else. So I took him in and loved him as if he was my own." Kagome said with a smile as she looked at her dear little Shippo. She did not see the smile on Thorin's face.

"Kagome, dose this man have dogs ears on his head?" Bilbo asked

Kagome giggled. "Yes, that is Inuyasha, he's a half dog demon. He was my greatest and dearest friend of all. And my first love."

"You loved a half demon?" Thorin asked

"You cannot tell who the heart should falls for." Kagome explained "He had a tough life. He was always look down upon because of what he was. Even by his older brother who was a pureblood demon. He shut everyone out, never trusting anyone. He did fall in love before me but another demon tricked them into hating each other. It took him a long time to let his heart fall in love again. We were to be married after our battle."

"What happen to him?" Bilbo asked

"He died by protecting me. Our enemy was able to create clones of himself and I wasn't able to sense it in time. Inuyasha saw it and stepped in between us." She said

"I sorry." He said

"Its alright, I have grieve his death a long time ago." Kagome said

"So does that mean you're up for another relationship, after all I am royal." Fili said scooted call to her and wagged brows.

Everyone laughed.

"As handsome as are Fili, I'm afraid you're a little too late." Kagome giggled

Not seeing Thorin's body tensed.

"You're married milady?" Thorin asked

"No. We just started courting before I left." Kagome said

'So there is still time to win her heart.' Thorin thought

"I should have known. Well if things don't go well with this man I'll be waiting." Fili smirked and kissed her hand.

Kagome laughed again, as did everyone us but Thorin.

The next day everyone was waiting for Bilbo to return from his scouting. Kagome had sensed that Azog and his hoard was nearby and they needed to make sure they had lost their trail. Ten minutes later Kagome sighed in relief when Bilbo came back safe and sound.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it." Bilbo said

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked

"Not yet. But they will." Bilbo said "We have another problem."

"Did they see you?" Gandalf asked "They saw you."

"No, that's not it." Bilbo said in annoyance

Kagome sighed to herself when she could tell that he was trying to tell them something and they wouldn't let him. After a while he finally got impatient.

"Will you just listen?!" Bilbo said "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

"What form did it that?" Gandalf asked "Like a bear?"

"Ye-Yes, but bigger." Bilbo said in surprised "Much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" one dwarf asked

Kagome sighed again in annoyance.

'I didn't have this much trouble when I went to Rivendell.' She thought

"There is a house." She heard Gandalf speak "It's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Whose house?" Thorin asked "Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither." Gandalf said "He will help us or…he will kill us."

"Not much of an option is there Gandalf." Kagome dryly

Roar appeared and everyone but Kagome and Gandalf was startle by it.

"No my dear, not really." He said

That's when they were off running again. It was a good thing she was used to not taking breaks or else she wouldn't have been able to keep going. They were heading down a hill when they heard another roar and Kagome could sense that it was getting close.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf yelled

"Run!" Thorin yelled and then grabbed Kagome's hand

Kagome raised a brow at his action but let it go for now since they needed to hurry. They both saw Bombur froze in fear and they pulled him out of his daze by dragging him with them. Not too far away she could see a house and that made Bombur move even faster than Kagome has ever seen him go before.

"Come on, get inside." Gandalf said

Kagome and Gandalf waited till everyone got inside the gate before entering and she couldn't believe how big the bear was.

"Open the door!" Gandalf shouted

"Quickly." Thorin said

He pushed his way through the group and unlocked the door. Once everyone was inside they pushed the door close but had a hard time because the bear tried to get through. With one final push they manage to close the door and locked it.

"What is…" Ori asked "that?"

"That is our host." Gandalf said

Everyone, even Kagome, looked at him in disbelief.

"His name is Beorn." Gandalf said "And he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable but the man can be reasoned with. However…he is not over fond of Dwarfs."

The bear made another noise outside.

"He's leaving." Ori whispered

"Come away from there." Oin said "It's not natural. None of it."

"Actually this is natural to me." Kagome said "I've seen these kind of things all the time back home. But at lease he's not a demon."

"All right, now get some sleep. All of you." Gandalf said "You'll be safe here tonight." Then whispered. "I hope."

Kagome smiled as she walked by some of the animals and started petting them. She always did have a way with animals. She wasn't sure how but animals always seem to love her.

"Animals seem to love you Milady." Thorin said

"I think it's because they could sense my aura." She said petting a yak "They smell my pure soul and know I won't hurt them." Then she looked at him with a smile. "And please Thorin, you may call me Kagome. Everyone else does."

"Maybe I don't want to be like everyone else." He smirked and walked away before she could say anything.

Kagome sighed but smiled when the yak nudge its head in her hand for her to continue petting. She'll admit that Thorin and Fili were good looking men but her heart still belong to Bard.

"Got any advice on how to tell a guy that you're already taken for a second time." She joked

When night came the bear stood guard of the house as he knew Azog and his hoard was close by. They were going to wait and attack them when they were on the road but they were summoned to Dol Guldur. When they arrived every Orc they knew was there. Then Azog was summoned to talk to their master alone.

"**We grow in number."** A dark voice said **"We grow in strength. You will lead my army."**

"**What of Oakenshield?" **Azog growled

"**War is coming."** The dark voice said

"**You promise me his head."** Azog growled

"**Death will come to all."** The voice said

"**And what of the woman?"** Azog asked **"She's is not to be harm. I want her for myself."**

"**I already have plans for her. She will be joining us willing or by force." **The voice said before vanishing.

"**Do we call off the hunt?"** An orc asked when their lord has vanished

Azog snarled. **"Bolg!"**

A tall ugly orc with one good eye came in.

"**I have a task for you."** Azog said **"Do you still thirst for Dwarf blood?"**

.

.

.

When the sun had risen Kagome was the first to wake up and met the skin-changer Beorn. He was a nice guy once you get know him. He kind of reminded her of Jinenji by his kind nature. When she helped him with breakfast everyone else woke up by the smell of food.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield." Beorn said "Tell me…why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog?" Thorin asked "How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains." Beorn said "Before the orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changer and torturing them seemed to amuse them."

Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for him and even angrier at this Azog.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked

"Once there were many." Beorn said

"And now?" Bilbo asked

"Now there is only one." Beorn said "You need to reach the mountain before the last day of autumn."

"Before Durin's Day falls. Yes." Gandalf said

"You are running out of time." Beorn said

"Which is why we must get through Mirkwood." Gandalf said

"A darkness lies upon that forest." Beorn said "Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the Elven road." Gandalf said "That path is still safe. And plus we have our guide that knows those woods better than I do."

He pointed to Kagome who smirked.

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." Beorn said which irk Kagome a little.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn said before getting up. "I do not like Dwarf's. They're greedy…and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own. But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

Beorn had let them ride his horses and ponies but before they left Kagome went to give him some herbs.

"Here Beorn, these herbs are made by my special rhythm. They should be able to heal your scars." Kagome said handing him a jar.

"Thank you Kagome. You are welcome to come by whenever you want." He said "My animals have seemed to take a liking to you."

"As have I to them." She smiled and then bow "Till we meet again Beorn, good bye."

"Good bye Kagome." He bowed too. "And good luck."

They rode on till they got to the Mirkwood gates. Kagome almost forgot how unease the entrance was. No matter how many times she goes in there she could never get rid of the feeling.

"The Elven Gate. Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf said

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin said

Kagome looked at Gandalf and saw that he thought differently. Then they both saw Beorn in his bear form and Gandalf told them to release the horses so they could return to their master.

"This forest feels sick." Bilbo said "As if a disease lies upon it."

"You have no idea." Kagome muttered

"Is there no way around?" He asked her

"Not unless we go 200 miles north." She said

"Or twice that distance. South." Gandalf said

As Gandalf had looked around the gate area Kagome sense a dark present upon them. She didn't like it. It was a hundred times darker than Naruku's. She started to sense it by Bilbo but it went always when Gandalf voice came forward.

"Not my horse!" He said "I need it."

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf said then looked at Bilbo. "You've changed Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

"I was going to tell you." Bilbo said "I found something in the Goblins tunnels."

"Found what?" Kagome asked as she sensed the darkness again.

"What did you find?" Gandalf asked

"My courage." Bilbo said and lied at the same time.

Gandalf smirked "Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it." Then went to go on his horse. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and the key safe." Then looked at Thorin. "Do not enter that mountain without me. This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray. So stays with Kagome at all times and follow her lead. If you lose sight of her you'll never find your way out again." And then looked at Kagome. "Keep your guard and senses up."

"I will and please be careful." She said

He nodded before he left. Kagome then turned to the forest with a glare and placed a barrier around her and her comrades.

"Alright everyone follow me and don't stray from the barrier." She said with a stern voice "If you do the darkness will already consume you."

She walked in with everyone by her side. They knew when Kagome looses her smile that's meant things were serious, so they followed her in with no question.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own**

Bilbo and the dwarves followed Kagome through the woods. They stayed inside the barrier the whole time, keeping her warning in mine. Kagome kept an eye out for anything that could be a threat. The giant spiders that use to invade these woods still come once in a while. They stopped coming when she hunted them down and destroyed their nests. But since she was gone for about three weeks they might have tried to come back. They were walking deeper into the woods, still following the path until she sensed something nearby. She put her hand up to make them halt.

"What is it Milady?" Thorin asked

"I'm not sure." She said taking a metal mask out from bag and placed it on her. "Stay in the barrier."

She step out of the barrier with her sword in hand and headed in the dark area of the woods. When about 5 minutes have passed Thorin was getting worried and he stepped out of the barrier.

"Thorin, what are you doing? Kagome said to stay in the barrier." Bilbo said

"She has been gone too long I'm going to fine her. Dwalin, Kili, Fili come with me." Thorin said

The three dwarfs followed him and haven't come back yet. Then one by one the dwarves step out of the barrier to go help and fine one another until Bilbo was all that was left. He was about to step out until he saw movement in the bushes. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was Kagome.

"Where are the others?" She asked

"Well you were gone for a while and Thorin got worried so he and a few others went out to fine you. Then they were gone even longer so one by one they left. They haven't come back since." Bilbo said "Where were you anyway?"

"I found a giant spider nest nearby and had to destroy it before they spread. I told them not to step out of the barrier. This place can play many tricks. Let's go fine them." Kagome said

They followed the tracks of dwarves and it looked like they headed were in the same direction she went but then they turned in another direction that headed farther away from where she was. Then the tracks just stopped. Kagome looked around and saw more webs in the area.

"There was a second nest nearby." Kagome said

"Kagome, exactly how big are these spiders?" Bilbo asked

"Big enough to eat a grown man." Kagome said "Stay by my side."

They walked in deeper into the woods following the trail of webs until they found the nest. Up above them they saw the dwarfs hanging upside down and wrapped in the spider web.

"Okay Bilbo I'm going to distract them while you cut them down." Kagome said "I believe in you."

"I won't let you down Kagome." Bilbo said

Kagome smiled through her mask and with quick reflexes she notched her bow and arrow and released it with her powers. Once it hit one it screeched in pain. Others came to its aid and that gave Bilbo the opportunity to slip on the ring and clime the tree. When he got up he came just in time to save one dwarf from being eaten alive by one that stayed behind. It was confuses because it couldn't see what was attacking him until Bilbo took the ring off.

"Here." He said and then stabbed his sword between its eyes. It let out a screech by saying it stings and fell down. "Sting. That a good name. Sting." He said in proudness.

After cutting down the dwarf he went to cut down the others and when he did they were finally woke up when they landed. Kagome jumped down from the tree after taken down about five more spiders and ran over to the dwarves.

"Next when I say stay in the barrier, stay in the barrier no matter long takes me to get back!" Kagome yelled

She helped them up and pushed them to continue running. She notches her bow again and purified a few more when she released them. The spiders seem to stay clear away from her and just went after the dwarves. Seeing this advantage she clime the tree again and started shooting her arrows from above. She was able to kill as many as she could until she heard...

"Kagome?"

She turned around and saw Tauriel on the other side of the branch.

"Tauriel." Kagome smiled and gave her a quick hug before shooting another arrow at a spider that was close to them. _"I see that the spiders have come back. When did they return."_ She shot two more.

"_Three days after you left."_ Tauriel said while shooting her arrows as well. _"We've tried to destroying their nest as much as we can but they always have them beyond our borders."_

After killing what was left of the spiders in their area Kagome heard Kili yelling for help and they both hurried quickly. She saw a spider dragging Kili by his leg and she and Tauriel jumped down and killed the left over spiders. Kagome was too busy taking care of three by herself so Tauriel shot the spider that attack Kili. Then another one came and Tauriel got her hands full with one that tried to sneak up from behind her.

"Throw me a dagger." Kili said "Quick!"

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon dwarf…" Tauriel said "…You're mistaken." And then threw a dagger at the spider after killing hers.

"Really Tauriel." Kagome sighed as she killed her spiders long before they did.

"Kagome."

She turned to see Legolas walking towards her with a small smile on his face.

"Hello Legolas." Kagome smiled

"Search them." Legolas ordered the others.

Then he brought her into shocked when he gave her a hug. This was the first time he actually hugged her.

"_I have missed you so much Kagome." _He whispered to her

Thorin glared hard at the elf prince for hugging Kagome in such a way.

"Why are you here with dwarves?" Legolas asked

"Apparently that's why Gandalf had summoned me." Kagome explained "He wanted me to guide them through the forest and to…"

"_Prince Legolas."_

An elf came to them carrying Thorins' sword. Legolas was a little peeved that they were interrupted but when he saw the sword he was amazed.

"_This is an ancient Elvish blade."_ Legolas said _"Forged by my kin."_ Then he looked at Thorin with a glare. "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me." Thorin said

Legolas glared harder at Thorin and pointed the blade at him.

"Not just a thief, but a lair as well." Legolas glared and then gave orders to the other in elvish to chain them and take them to the kingdom.

"Legolas, he wasn't lying." Kagome said as she saw the elves cuffing them into chains. "Lord Elrond let him have the sword."

"How can you so certain?" He asked

"Because I was there when he did." Kagome said

"It doesn't matter, they trespassed on to our lands. You know our laws Kagome." He said

Kagome groaned and mentally slapped her head. She hated it when he was so serious.

"Besides, the King wants to talk to you." He said

'Oh boy, that can't be good.' She thought and followed Legolas and Tauriel.

.

.

He sensed her. Smaug knew the moment she stepped into Mirkwood that his beauty has returned. To his surprise he had missed his little beauty and didn't like the fact that she had left without permission.

'Well that won't happen again.' He thought with a smirk

He got up from his hoard of gold so he could transform into his human form and flew out of his mountain.

.

.

When Kagome got freshen up she head towards the throne room to meet with King Thranduil.

"Kagome."

She smiled when she saw the Queen and gave her hug.

"Oh how we missed you so." Aurora smiled

"I have missed everyone as well Lady Aurora." Kagome said

"Kagome."

The Kagome looked up and saw King Thranduil up on his throne waiting for her.

"We'll talk later dear." Aurora said

She gave Kagome another hug and left them alone. Kagome took a deep breath and walked up the steps. When she reached at the end of the steps she gave him a waist bow.

"You may raise Kagome." Thranduil said

He was mad. She could sense it. But she didn't know why until she sensed Thorin being escorted to the throne room.

"We'll talk after this." He said

She nodded and went behind the king, standing next to his throne. When Thorin came in the throne room he saw Kagome and she gave him a look that said 'I'm sorry.'

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand." Thranduil said "A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary. Or something of that ilk." Then looked at Thorin who stood his ground. "You found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule." He walked backwards and stood next to Kagome. "A King's Jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure."

Kagome sense a mocking tone when he said that.

"I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire." He said "White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

Kagomes' eyes widen when she heard that. She may not have known Thranduil for that long but she never thought that he would help a dwarf. Thorin didn't seem that surprised and gave a little smirk.

"I am listening." Thorin said

"I will let you go if you but return what is mine." Thranduil said

Kagome had to hold her laugh. She could tell that this was like pulling teeth for the king. Throin saw her trying to hold her laugh and he smirked himself.

"A favor for a favor." Thorin said as he turned from the king.

"You have my word." Thranduil said "One king to another."

That seem to bring up some old memories for Thorin and he scowled.

"I would not trust Thranduil…the great king…honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin growled and turned to the king with pure hate. "You…who lack all honors! I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless seeking your help. But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!" He started speaking in Dwarvish and that brought the king up to his face.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire." Thranduil said in a harsh tone. "I know its wrath and ruin. I faced the great serpents of the north."

Kagome cast her eyes down in saddens. He had showed her what happen to his face before and told how it happened. She did everything in her power to heal it and he was thankful for that.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon." Thranduil said backing away from Thorin. "But he would not listen. You are just like him." And with a wave of his hand two guards grabbed Thorins' arms and hauled him away. "Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait."

Kagome sigh and knew it would be harder to convene the King to let them go now.

"There is no way to convenes you in letting them go is there." Kagome said

"Not if you want to join them." He said looking down at her from his throne. "I told you going with that wizard will only bring you trouble."

"I have no regrets your highness." She said "When a friend is in need of my help I will help them."

Thranduil scoffed and then walked down stairs.

"Come, we have much to talk about." Thranduil said as he walked out of the throne room and Kagome followed.

It was silent for a while until they reached the royal private garden. Kagome had always loved this place. It was so peaceful and beautiful. Seeing how they were here Kagome knew he wasn't going to lecture her. Well…today anyway.

"You do know that Legolas is quite fond of you." He said "Since you've been gone he has been very gloomy, even though he tries to hide it. When I confront him about it he told something that brings me great joy."

"My lord?" Kagome raised a brow

He turned to her with a smile.

"Legolas had told me that he was in love with you and that he wants your hand in marriage." He said

Kagome eyes widen and froze in her spot.

"Legolas…wants to marry me?" She said "I'm sorry my lord…I…I know you'll never allow your son to marry a mortal and I never meant to…"

"You are right. If you were mortal I wouldn't allow it." Thranduil said "But you aren't."

Kagome's heart stopped and she closed her eyes with a sigh. She hated it when he found that out. It wasn't by choice though. When the Shikon Jewel had disappeared it left her with a gift of immortally. She didn't know if it was a gift or curse but now she was thinking that it was a curse. The only way she found out was because Sesshomaru and Shippo smelled it off of her.

"My lord…as flatter as I am, I didn't mean for your son to feel that way for me and…I'm afraid that I am in love with someone else." She said

"I think you should reconsider your choices Kagome." Thranduil said "That bow man Bard is mortal, in time he will die and you'll be alone and heartbroken. I do not want that for you. I had always looked to as a daughter and I was hoping with this marriage that Aurora and I can call you that. Legolas knows his duties, he is a great warrior and he could provide for you."

"I appreciate that you're looking out for me my Lord but this is my choice." Kagome said and was to leave.

"Does the mortal know about it?" He asked and she stopped. "Do you think he will understand if he did and stay?"

"Are you blackmailing me King Thranduil?" She asked

"Kagome, you know I'm better than that. It just something that you should think about. It doesn't always go well when a mortal marries an immortal." He said

Then he walked always from her, leaving her to herself. She sighed once again but this time in frustration. She hated it when someone tried to control her life. But she knew that he was right about one thing. She had to tell Bard soon.

She then sensed that Bilbo was nearby and was about to go fine him before the guards do and stop him. Then she started to feel a little dizzy and drop to the ground.

"Who is doing this?" She said

She knew it was magic and a powerful one at that. She was surprised that the elves didn't sense this yet. She tried to fight it off but it was too late. She blacked out and when she did she could have sworn that she heard wings flapping towards her and felt a familiar aura.

'Smaug.'

Bilbo tried his best keeping up with Kagome and the elf king and when he thought that he lost them he saw the king left the garden alone. He knew Kagome must have sense him and stayed behind so he hurried outside as quietly as he could. When he got outside he stopped in his tracks when he saw a strange looking elf with her. He had horns on his head and wings on his back and was carrying an unconscious Kagome bridal style. Then the strange elf spread his wings out and with great speed he took off into the air.

'Oh no, Kagome.' Bilbo thought 'I have fine the others and tell them this.'


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own**

Kagome groaned when she started to wake up with a headache. Last thing she remembered was in Thranduil's garden and then she felt someone using magic on her. She bolted up from the ground and remembered the aura. It was Smaug's aura. Oh she was pissed off at herself for letting her get kidnap again. She looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in a human size golden cage.

'Oh the irony.' Kagome rolled her eyes

She looked outside of her cage and saw that she was in a treasure room filled with mountain of gold and gems. That's when she knew that she was in the Lonely Mountain. She heard movement in the hoard of gold and saw that Smaug was waking up from his sleep. Once he was up he smirked down at her while she glared at him.

"I see that you have woken my little beauty." He smirked

"You know I really don't like being kidnapped Smaug." She growled "How dare you. You have no right to do this."

"I only took what was rightfully mine." He said

"I am my own woman and I don't belong to anyone!" She yelled

Smaug darkly chuckled and brought his face close to the cage.

"Until now you do. You are now part of my greatest treasure and I don't plan in parting from you." He said

"You seem to forget that I didn't travel alone. My friends will save me." She said

"The people in lake-town will not come here because they fear me." He laughed "And when the dwarves come I will roasted them alive just like I've done to their kin many years ago."

He chuckled and walked away leaving Kagome alone. She knew the only person in Lake-town that will actually come and save her is Bard. Oh how she miss him and the children. The dwarves will come either way. Fear or no fear they were more stubborn than her sometimes.

Bilbo got the dwarves out of the dungeon and they broke out of Mirkwood. They were now in the river in barrels. They just lost the hoard of Orcs that tried to kill them and they were passed the Elven boarders so the Mirkwood elves didn't follow them. So they were soaking wet, weaponless, and was trying to reach to shore.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asked

"Not that I can see." Balin said

"I think we've outrun the Orcs." Bofur said

"Not for long. We've lost the current." Thorin said paddling his way to shore

"Bomburs half drown." Dwalin said

"Make for the shore!" Thorin shouted

"Aye." Balin said

"Gloin, help me, my brother." Oin said

They finally reach the shore and got out of the barrels to dry off. Kili groan in pain because the wound in his leg was getting worst but didn't want to let it show. While some were tending to Kili's wound Bilbo told them that they were close to the mountain but there was no way to across the river. Thorin was barely paying any attention as he looked around and noticed that Kagome wasn't with them. He frowned at the thought that she decided to stay with elves seeing how they had a history with each other. Then everyone started to feel like they weren't alone. Then they turned their heads to the figure with a bow and arrow. He aimed his arrow at Ori and Dwalin stepped in front of him with a large stick as a weapon and was about to attack the man. But the man's skill was much faster and shot his arrow at the stick breaking it in half. Kili was about to throw a rock at him but the man shot another arrow and knock it out of his hand.

"Do it again…" Bard said after notched another arrow. "…and your dead."

"Excuse me but your from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken." Balin said with his hand in the air. He flinch when Bard amid his arrow at him. "That barge over there it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

After a while Bard loaded the boat with barrels that he was supposed to deliver anyway.

"What makes you think I would help you?" Bard asked

"Those boats have seen better days." Balin said "As had that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

"A boy and two girls." Bard said

"And your wife, I imagine she's a beauty." Balin said

"Aye, she was." Bard said lowly

Balin regretted his words and was going to apologize until Dwalin was trying to hurry them up.

"What's your hurry?" Bard asked

"What's it to you?" Dwalin asked back

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands." Bard said

"We are simple merchants form the Blue Mountain journey to see our kin in the Iron hills." Balin said

But Bard wasn't buying it. Living in this town and dealing with the Town Master for so long he could easily smell a lie.

"Simple merchants, you say?" Bard said

"We need food, supplies, and weapons." Thorin said "Can you help us?"

Bard looked back at the barrels and noticed the holes on them.

"I know where these barrels came from." Bard said

"What of it?" Thorin said

"I don't know what business you had with the Elves but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-town but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." Bard said 'Or unless by the help of Kagome.'

He gave himself a small smile at the thought of Kagome. He and his children had missed her terribly. When they read her letter they were glad that she was close to home. He was sure that she would be here by now. It was the only reason way he took this offer. He was beginning to get worried. But then he remembered something else that was in her letter. Didn't she say that she was traveling with dwarves?

"You wouldn't happen to be traveling with a woman name Kagome, would you?" Bard asked

"You know Kagome?" Bilbo asked

"What of it?" Thorin asked

"She is very dear to me and my children. As well as this town. She wrote that she was traveling with a wizard, a hobbit and dwarves. Seeing how your dwarves and that little one over there is a hobbit you must be them. So where is she?" Bard said

"She probably…" Thorin said but was cut off by Bilbo

"She was kidnap." Bilbo said

Everyone turn to him with wide eyes.

"What?" Bard said as he felt his heart dropped. He gripped him bow tightly as his anger rose. "By whom?"

"I…I don't know. It looked like an elf but he was different. He had horns on his head and wings on his back." Bilbo said

"An elf with horns and wings, I never heard of such a thing." Bard said

"I have." Balin said in a whisper

Everyone looked at him.

"There have been rumors that…Smuag has the ability to chance forms. An elf is one them." Balin explained

"Smuag took her." Thorin said anger

Bard knuckles turned white as he tightens his grip on his bow.

'Kagome.' Bard thought and then looked at the back at the dwarves. "I help you in Lake-town and apply you with weapons but I'm going with you to the mountain." He said to Thorin "Do we have a deal?"

"What's in it for you?" Thorin asked

"I don't care about that cursed gold if that's what your thinking. I'm only going to save Kagome. She's the woman that I love and I will do anything to bring her back." Bard said and held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

He notice that Thorins hands had tighten when he said that he was in love with Kagome. He mentally rolled his eyes knowing that another had fall in love with Kagome. Dwalin and Balin pretty much that to push Thorin to agree with his terms. They went along with Bards plan and went inside the barrels and hold their breath when the fish was poured on them. Bard mange to get to the gate until the Town Master weasel Alfrid and his guards stopped him.

"Not so fast." Alfrid said taking the slip away from tollgate man. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only…they're not empty are they Bard?" Throwing away the slip. "If I recall correctly you're licensed as a bargemen. Not…a fisherman." He said taking a fish from one of the barrels.

"That's none of your business." Bard said

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business." Alfrid said

"Oh, come on Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat." Bard said

"These fish are illegal." Alfrid said throwing the fish in the lake. "Empty the barrels over the side."

"You heard him. In the Canal." One guard said

Bard worried when he saw them about to empty the barrels and knew only one thing that can stop them.

"I wonder how Kagome will react when I tell her about this." He said hating himself for using Kagome for this but it worked when the weasel stopped them. Bard smirked when he saw the fear in the weasels' eyes. "You do remember her temper and beating she gave you last time. And when she's angry that makes the Town Master angry, which makes it worse for you."

That seemed to work and the weasel told them to stop and let them pass. But not before Alfrid told him that the Master has his eye on him.

"You'll do well to remember." He said "We know where you live."

"It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard said

He got them into the town and mange to sneak them in his home without the Master spies seeing them. There in his house was the master healer, Thomas, who was hoping to see Kagome as well. While he was tending to Kilil's wounded leg Bard and Bain went to get the weapons Kagome had hid in their house. The dwarves were amazed by the style and craftsmanship of the weapons.

"These were made from Kagomes' village. She mange bring some with her when she arrived but the rest she made herself." Bard said placing swords, spears and other blades on the table. "It will be best that we leave at night fall." Then he went to his room and opened a hidden door from the floor. Inside laid a Japanese style sword. The sword that Kagome had entrusted him to keep hidden. Tessaiga. He picked up the sword carefully and it started to pulse. Just like the time first time she showed it to him.

_Flash back…_

"_Kagome why is it that every time I come here I see a new weapon on your walls." He joked as he picked up a spear that was hanging on a wall. "You act as if a war will happen soon."_

"_You never know. I have learned from my master that its always best to be prepared." She said coming out of her room_

"_I think you took his meaning a little too literally." He mumbled_

_She smacked him on the shoulder playfully which made them both laugh._

"_I heard that. And you better be nice or I won't ask you for that favor." She smiled before it turned serious. "You're the only person here other than Thomas that I can trust with this."_

_She held out an old rusted looking sword. Bard raised a brow._

"_It may not look like it but this sword is very powerful. It belonged to a great demon lord. He made this sword to protect a human woman that he had fallen in love with. Its name is Tessaiga, the sword of earth, protector of man. It can slay a hundred demon with one swing." She said_

"_No offence Kagome but I don't think that sword could do anything." He said_

_She smiled and then unsheathed. Bard watch in awe when the sword transform into its true form._

"_It will only work when it choose a master or when someone wants to protect someone dear to them." Kagome said and sheathed it back into its sheath. "You're the only person I can trust with this. If anything were to happen to me I want you hide it and protect it."_

_She handed it to him and it started to pulse. Like something flowed inside him and Kagome. He looked at her for an explanation but she was as confuse as he was._

_End of flash back…_

"I need your help. Kagome needs your help. Give me the strength to save her." He whispered to the sword.

Tessaiga pulsed again and he unsheathed the sword and it transform into its true form.

"Huh, I thought it would be much heavier." He said to himself

.

.

.

Near the area where the orcs just came across Tauriel came passed it and saw a couple of dead animals around. It was clear to where the Orcs were heading. She left Mirkwood to kill the orcs. Seeing that Kagome wasn't in Mirkwood she thought that Kagome somehow sneaked out to save the dwarves. She sensed something behind her and notched her bow and arrow only to be face with Legolas who had tracked her down.

"_I thought you were an Orc." _She said

"_If I were an Orc you would be dead." _He said

They both lower their weapons.

"Tauriel you cannot go hunt 30 orcs on your own." He said

"But I'm not on my own." She said

"You knew I would come." He stated

"And I had hoped that Kagome would be nearby. I couldn't find her at all in Mirkwood and she was not with the dwarves. I am worried for her." She said

Legolas heart dropped when he heard that. She was right. No one had seen her since she talked to his father.

"The king is angry Tauriel. For 600 years my father has protected you, favored you. You defied his orders. You betrayed his trust." He said _"Come back with me he will forgive you."_

"_But I will not. If I go back, I will not forgive myself." _She said "The king has never let Orc filth roam our lands. Yet he would let this Orc pack cross our boarders and kill our prisoners."

"It is not our fight." He said

"It is our fight. It will not end here. With every victory, this evil will grow. If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls live our lives away from the light and let darkness descend. Are we not part of this world? Tell me, _Mellon_. When did we let evil become stronger than us?" She said

"You sound just like Kagome." Legolas smirked

"Actually she would have yelled at you first. But if she was here right now she would have done everything in her power to fight them." She smiled

A noise was heard and they reached for their weapons when they saw a two headed dragon with a hooded man on its back flying away from them. When the dragon disappeared Legolas could have sworn that the hooded figure had gold eyes and white strands of hair.

'How odd.' He thought

.

.

Night had approached and Bard and the dwarves were ready to leave. Thorin and few of the dwarves were going to go with Bard and Bilbo. The others stayed behind at Bards house because they didn't want to leave Kili behind. Even with Thomas help he couldn't stop the poison from spreading. Kagome was the best for that.

"Bard." Thomas said "Before you go I want you to take this."

He handed Bard a necklace with a symbol on it.

"I got it from Kagomes study room. She told me that it's charmed and that it's supposed to hide your scent and make others blind to see you." He said "But it only works for an hour. Hopefully it works and if dose don't waste your time. Hurry up and fine her."

"Thank you Thomas. Do you think you can keep an eye on my kids and the dwarves?" Bard said taking the charm and putting it in his pocket.

"I could try but not before I distract the Town Masters spy's for you." He said

He was about to leave until they heard screaming from the town people. Bard, Bilbo and Thorin looked outside and they were shocked to see a fox with five tails and was as big as a Warg running in town scaring everyone.

"Well you guys wanted a distraction, you got one. Now go." Thomas said and they left.

The strange fox distracted the guards and others long enough for Bard, Bilbo and the dwarves to sneak a boat out and headed to the lonely mountain. The Fox was on top of one of roofs and smirk when he saw the boat leading to the mountain. Seeing how his job was done he jumped from roof to roof until he was out of Lake-town and headed towards forest. Not far away he stopped at the top of a cliff standing next to a two headed dragon and the cloak man.

"Has it been done?" The cloak man said

A red swirl surrounded the fox and he transform into a young teenage boy around 16 with green eyes and long red hair.

"Yeah, I distracted the idiot villagers long enough for the others to sneak out." The boy said "I just don't understand why we can't get mama ourselves."

"Patience Shippo. You'll see." The man said and he took off his cloak. Reviling his long white and face. For many years Sesshomaru has searched for his ward and sister figure and now after all this time he finally found her.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own**

They had reached the lands of the Lonely Mountain and they started heading towards the Mountain to fine the hidden door. As the Dwarves were looking for the hidden door Bard only looked at the big hole that the dragon Smaug had made years ago. They went to climb the make way stares, not realizing (or caring in Thorins case) that Bard wasn't following them. Bard took out the charmed necklace Thomas gave him and hoped to god that this worked. He placed it around his neck and he could actually feel the power flow through him. He took a deep breath and went inside through the hole slowly. He kept his bow and arrow notched and had his senses on high alert. He made sure that he wasn't making any sound. He looked down the hallway where he knew were the treasure room had to be and knew Kagome had to be in there.

'Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods?

Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a White knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night

I toss and I turn

And I dream of what I need'

Bard recognized that voice from anywhere.

'Kagome.' He thought

He poked his head through the doors looking for any sighs of the dragon and when he couldn't see him he followed the sound of Kagome's voice.

'I need a hero.

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero.

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life.

Larger than life.'

In Lake-town

Legolas and Tauriel made it to Lake-town just in time when t the orcs found the other dwarves at Bards place and Legolas started to kill them while Tauriel killed a few before healing Kili's leg from the poison.

'Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman

To sweep me off my feet.

Lonely Mountain

Bard found Kagome sitting down in a golden cage and he looked around for the key. He spotted it, hanging on a wall not far from him. He went down the stairs and cross the dragons treasure carefully to get it.

'Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me.

Through the wind

And the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

Can feel his approach

Like a fire in my blood

I need a hero.

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life.

Larger than life.

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero.'

Bard smirked as he got the key and headed over to Kagome. Then he heard the treasure started to move and he froze in his spot when he saw that it was the great and powerful Smaug himself. He started sniff and Bard hold his breath hopping that the charm necklace was working right now.

"Well thief." Smaug said and started walk around away from him.

Bard let out the breath that he was holding and slowly walked over to the cage while Smaug continued searching for the suppose thief.

"I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air. Where are you?" Smaug said "Where are you?"

Bard heard treasure moving from where the dragon was and that proved that he wasn't the only one in there. Kagome heard it to and looked over to Smaug was. Then both of them had to hang on the cage when Smaug went after the noise.

"Come now don't be shy." Smaug said "Step into the light. There is something about you. Something you carry. Something made of gold. But far more precious."

"Bilbo." Kagome whispered in Japanese

"There you are thief in the shadows." Smaug said

"I didn't come to steal from you O Smaug the unassessably wealthy. I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence. To see if you really were as great as the old tales say." Bilbo said "I did not believe them."

That seems got Smaugs' attention and went over to a wider part of the room to show his whole form.

"Kagome."

She heard Bard's voice in a whisper but she didn't see or sense anyone there. She saw that the door was open and she felt something touched her arm.

"Bard." She whispered

Bard took off the necklace and smiled down at her.

"Aye my lady." He whispered

Kagome smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I knew you would come." She whispered

"Do you think flattery will keep you alive?" Smaug asked

"No, no." Bilbo said

"No indeed." Smaug said "You seem familiar with my name but I don't remember smelling you kind before. Who are you and where do you come from…may I ask?"

"I come from under the hill." Bilbo said

"Underhill?" Smuag said

"And Underhill and over hills my path has led." Bilbo went on "And-and through the air I am he who walks unseen."

"Impressive." Smaug said "What else do you claim to be?"

"I am…Luck-Wearer." Bilbo stutter as Smaug got up close to him. "Riddle-maker."

"Lovely titles." Smaug said "Go on."

"Barrel-rider." Bilbo said

"Barrels? Now that is interesting." Smaug said then backed away "Then what about your little dwarves friends? Where are they hiding?"

"Dwarves?" Bilbo said "No. No, no. No Dwarves here. You've got that all wrong."

"Oh I don't think so, Barrel-rider." Smaug said "I smelled it on my little beauty over there as well." Looking back at the cage and Bard had to put back the necklace on and close the cage a little. Then he looked back at Bilbo. "They sent you in here to do their dirty work while they skulk about outside."

"Truly you are mistaken. O Smaug, Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities." Bilbo said

"You have nice manners for a thief and a lair." Smaug said

Bard believed this was the time to get Kagome out so he took her hand and quietly walked out of the cage.

"I know the smell and taste of Dwarf. No one better!" Smaug said

Bilbo saw Kagome trying to leave so he tried to get closer to the Arkenstone that was very close to him.

"It is the gold!" Smaug went on as he walked around and stomped his claw foot on the pile of gold where the stone was and it fell down even more. "They are drawn to treasure like flies to dead flesh. Did you think I did not know this day will come?" He went after Bilbo who was trying to get the stone and because of his movement Kagome and Bard lost balance and fell down with them. "That a pack of canting Dwarves would come crawling back to the mountain? The King under the Mountain is dead. I took his throne." Kagome and Bard bumped into Bilbo and they help each other up so they could run down the stairs away from the stomping dragon. "I ate his people like a wolf among sheep. I kill where I wish, when I wish. My armor is iron." The three slide down underneath the stair case when he flew towards them. "No blade can pierce me."

"Man, not even Sesshomaru brags about himself like this." Kagome mutter

"It's Oakenshield, that filthy Dwarvish usurper. He sent you in here for the Arkenstone, didn't he?" Smaug said

"No, no, no I don't know what you're talking about." Bilbo said trying to get close to the stone since it was in his site.

"Don't bother denying it. I guessed his foul purpose some time ago." Smaug sneered "But it matters not. Oakenshield's quest will fail. You've sensed it sometime ago too my little beauty." He said when he close to her side of the staircase and Bard held on tightly on to Tessaiga handle. "The darkness is coming. It will spread to every corner of the land. You two were being used, Thief in the Shadows and my little beauty. You were only ever a means to an end. The cowards Oakenshield has weighed the value of both of your lives and found it worth nothing."

"No. No. No you're lying." Bilbo said

But Kagome knew he was telling the truth. She has sensed that something has change inside Thorin since he got there.

"What did he promise you? A share of the treasure? As if it was his to give." Smaug said "I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it." He swigged his tail in the pile gold as Bilbo went to reach for the stone and the mountain of gold flew all over the place making Kagome and Bard fell out of their hiding spot. The necklace seemed to slip of and reviled Bard. "Not even my beauty, human. I thought there was a second thief around but I couldn't smell you or hear you."

"She is not property." Bard said unsheathing Tessaiga and reviled its true form.

'Bard.' Kagome thought in awe

"You think that can harm me!" Smaug growled "My teeth are swords. My claws are spears. My wings are a hurricane."

When he stood his neck up straight Bard saw the hole were the legendary black arrow had struck him.

"So it is true. The Black Arrow found its mark." Bard said

"What did you say, human?" Smaug sneered

"He was just saying your reputation precedes you, O Smaug the Tyrannical." Bilbo said "Truly. Of course, you have no equal on this earth."

"Bilbo." Kagome tapped his shoulder and pointed at the stone that was a foot away from him.

"I am almost tempted to let you take it. If only to see Oakenshield suffer. Watch it destroy him. Watch it corrupt his heart drive him mad. But I think not. I think our little game ends here. So tell me thieves how do you choose die?"

He was about to snapped at them until Bard swigged Tessaiga at him a few times and it made a few cuts on his face.

"Impossible." Smaug glared

He took a deep breath and the three saw that he was about breath out fire. Kagome hurried and brought Tessaiga sheath up and a barrier surrounded them as flames came out. Smaug flames were powerful and it pushed them further to the gold pile. When he was done it brought them all down. Smaug was about to fire another one until a large two headed dragon pounced on him.

"It can't be." Kagome said

"Who are you!?" Smaug glared at the strange dragon.

The dragon didn't say anything but growled back.

"Ah-Un!" Kagome cried in happiness

Then a silver and red flash ran passed them they hit Smaug across the room.

"Brother Sesshomaru, Shippo, you're both here too." Kagome smiled

"Sister, it has been awhile." Sesshomaru said as he and Shippo landed a few feet in front of them.

Smaug roared in raged and went to attack them but Ah-Un shot blue and green blast at him and they started to attack.

"Human, seeing that Tessaiga has taken a liking to you I want you to get my sister and the little one out of here and protect her." Sesshomaru said as he flexed his claw hand.

"I swear on my life I will protect her." Bard said and guided the two away from the fight. Not seeing the smirk on Sesshomaru's face.

"_You finally found a worthy mate sister."_ He said to himself

"_Well as long as mama is happy, I am happy."_ Shippo said cracking his knuckles, can't wait for a fight.

The three ran up the stairs where they were meted by Thorin.

"You're all alive." He said

"Not for much longer." Bilbo said

"Did you find the Arkenstone? The Arkenstone?" Thorin asked

"Now is not the time! We have to go!" Kagome yelled

But Thorin wasn't moving and brought up his sword to block the path and then at Bilbo in a threatening way. It was until Smaug and Ah-Un came crashing down in the room making that look in Thorins eyes go away and then the rest of the group of dwarves came charging in. They halted when they saw the two dragons fight. Then Sesshomaru appeared and whipped out his poison whip and slashed it at Smaug. Then Shippo came by shooting out his now perfect and large fox fire at him.

"We have to get of here." Kagome said while pulling a few of the dwarves up the tunnels. "Trust me when I say this, it will get ugly soon."

Breaking away from the fight the men did as she said and made way to leave. They were only half way through one of the many hallways when Shippo burst through the wall as if he was thrown at it.

"Shippo, are you okay?" Kagome said

"Yeah, but I got bad news." He said as he dusted himself off

"Wh…?" She said

Then the whole mountain started to shake.

"That would be it." Shippo said as he ran in the direction to where the entrance was and everyone followed.

When they got to the door Kagome and Bard eyes widen in fear when they saw Smaug flying over to Lake-town with Ah-Un (that had Sesshomaru on his back) chasing after him.

"Smaug assumed that Lake-town had send us to destroy him and went to seek vengeance." Shippo said "Sesshomaru and Ah-Un went to try and stop him."

"We to go and save the towns people." Kagome said

"Already on it mama." He said and whistled

Up in the sky Bilbo, Bard and the dwarves eyes widen when they saw a very large cat flying the sky.

"Kilala!" Kagome smiled

The neko land right next to her and purred in delight when Kagome went to hugged her.

"Kohaku, Koga and his pack are already at the town. Hopefully they evacuated a few villagers. I'm gonna on ahead meet up with them. Kilala will get you there." Shippo said and in a flash he left.

Kagome hopped on and looked at Bard who looked a little unease about Kilala.

"You want to save the town or not?" Kagome said lending a hand

Bard swallowed his fear and hopped on the giant cat. Then he held on to Kagome tightly when they were lifted into the air and headed to Lake-Town.

**A/K: I know some of you are gonna wonder why I put that scene in when Legolas and Tauriel got to Lake-town for only that part, it's because I thought it would be a nice scene when she sings that song, showing that Bard isn't the only one that has been trying to be Kagomes' hero to win her heart. Don't get me wrong Bard still winning. I just thought it would a nice touch, if you had my imagination.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own**

**A/N: Warning: All those that are a Smaug fan do not read this. Do not hate or send mean reviews because this happened. **

* * *

Shippo got to the village quickly and saw Koga and his pack already putting the villagers on the boats that they brought.

"Koga!" Shippo shouted

"Kid, did you find her." Koga asked before he helped two children on board.

"She on her way" Shippo growled when he saw the Town Master leaving with his gold. "Selfish baster. He flees when his people before his own people."

"Don't worry about him, just make sure everyone is out of the village." Koga said

"Where's Kohaku?" Shippo asked

Smaug got close to Lake-town and was about let out his fire ball until something hard hit him on the head. He looked up at the weapon when it was coming back and flew out of its way. On top of one of roofs a young man with black hair in a point tail, brown eyes and was wearing a full black bodysuit with green armor caught it.

"**Hiraikotsu**!" Kohaku shouted and threw his late sisters large boomerang.

Smaug snort and flew out of its way.

"Glade to see that you showed up." Shippo said as he shot his fox fire at the dragon.

Tauriel, Thomas and the dwarves looked at the battle that was happening above. Tauriel knew that these new comers had a dark aura but they seem to be on their side so she paid them no mind and went back inside.

"We have no time. We must leave." She said

"Get him up." Bofur said

"Come on." Fili said to his brother "Come on. Let's go."

"I'm fine. I can walk." Kili said not wanting to look weak in front of the she-elf.

"Fast as you can." Tauriel said the girls

"We're not leaving." Bain said "Not without father or Kagome."

"If you stay here, your sisters will die." She said "Is that what they would want?"

When the door open she quickly notched her arrow when she sensed that it was one the strange beings.

"Quickly the boats a waiting." A man said

"Who are you dark being? Why are you here?" She asked with a glare

"We are friends and allies of sister Kagome. Now come we must hurry." He said

Tauriel shot the being a glare but usher Thomas, the dwarves and the children to follow the being. He took them to where Koga was.

"Koga, found the last ones." The soldier said

"How is it that Kagome is related to something that is dark as you beings?" She asked

"We aren't blood related woman." Koga scoffed "Now do you want out of the burning town or am I going to drag you on the boat."

"Don't temp me to kill you dark one." Tauriel growled

"Enough! Tauriel in the boat before the town burns to the ground." Thomas said pushing the she-elf in the boat

"Alright let's get sailing." Koga said and the boats started to head out.

Close by Kagome and Bard saw the boats with the crescent moon mark on the sail and Kagome sighed in relief that everyone is getting out alive. Then she let out a gasp when she saw Sesshomaru transform into his true form.

'I guess he saw Smaug as a worthy opponent to face.' Kagome thought

"You have some unusual friends Kagome." Bard said

"You'll get use to them once you get to know them." She smirked and then frowned when Smaug fire out more fire to the town. "I wish there was a way to stop this but Smaug crossed the line when he attacked the town's people. I'll do everything in my power to stop him."

"I think I know a way to stop him. Fly us over to my house." Bard said

They flew over to his house and when they got there he went inside. When he came back out Kagome eyes widen when he showed up with a black iron arrow in his hand.

"How do you…" She asked

"You have your secrets and I have mine." He smirked

He grabbed her hand and they head off to the bell tower with Kilala right behind them. They hurried through the flames and up the stairs where they could see their home town being set to flames.

"How are we going to shoot that?" Kagome asked

But before he could answer Smaug flew towards them and they ducked when he took off the roof. Sesshomaru pounce on him and sank his teeth in Smaugs' neck letting out his acid. Then Smaug clawed Sesshomarus right eyes and Sesshomaru threw him to the other side of the town.

"Oh great now he's pissed off." Koga said

Smaug flew out of the water and was about to attack Sesshomaru again but an arrow hit his shoulder and it started to sting a little.

"Something hit him!" Kili shouted

"DA! Kagome!" Bain shouted as he saw them firing their arrows at the dragon.

"Papa!" Tilda shouted "Kagome!"

"Those are sister Kagomes' arrows." Kohaku said "But that's not enough to kill a dragon since they are not tainted beings. It will only sting them a little."

"How do you now that?" Tauriel asked

"I was born as a demon hunter in my village. Dragons are one of the things we hunt as well." Kohaku said "But those in our lands keep to themselves mostly."

Bard and Kagome only fired their arrows because when Smaug came at them the black iron arrow dropped out of Bards hand. Kilala went down to try to find it while they try to at least stall him. One of Bards arrows was close to Smaugs mark but it bounced right off.

"He hit it!" Kili shouted "He hit the dragon! He did!"

"No." Tauriel said

"He did! He hit his mark! I saw." Kili said

"Human arrows cannot pierce its hide." Shippo said keeping his eyes on the battle.

"I fear nothing will." Tauriel said

Bain saw something on the one of the burning boats and knew it was a legendary black arrow. He jumped off boat and swam towards it.

"Kid, get back here!" Koga shouted

"Bain!" Sigrid shouted

"Bain!" Tilda cried

He didn't listen and kept swimming towards the boat. When he reached he grabbed ahold of it and tried to find a way towards his father. Then he tensed when he heard a growl and turned to see Kilala. He calmed down when she rubbed her head against his and then dropped down so he could mount on her back. Once he was on they took off toward Bard and Kagome. Smaug and Sesshomaru and Smaug attack each other again when the two archers where about to fire again but they were both down to their last arrows. Taking the risk they both shot them but Bards bumped off of Smaug back and Kagome got his neck. The two beasts broke apart and Smaug flew passed them, almost hitting the tower a little making them back away a little.

"Dad. Kagome." Bain said

"Bain?" Kagome said

"What are you doing here?" Bard asked "Why didn't you leave? You were supposed to leave!"

"I came to help you." Bain said

"No!" Bard said "Nothing can stop it now."

"This might." Bain said holding up the black arrow.

Bard and Kagome sighed in relief.

"Bain, you go back." Bard said as he took the arrow. "You get out of here now."

"Bard, Bain get down!" Kagome said pushing them down and placed a barrier when Smaug came back at them. When he passed them she released the barrier. "Are you guys okay?"

Not giving an answer Bard just kissed her deeply. Then stop when Sesshomarus large form landed in front of them while Smaug landed a few feet from him.

"Who are you, human, that would stand against me? How dare you touch what is mine!" Smaug snarled

Bard glared at him and went to grab his arrow but found out that it was broke in half. Kagome went to get her but found out that it slipped off of her when she went to put up the barrier.

"Now, that is a pity." Smaug smirked "What will you do now Bowman? You are forsaken. That beast may try and stop me but he can't. Nothing can."

Sesshomaru glared

Then Smaug started sniff the air and licked his teeth.

"Hmmm…Is that your child?" Smaug taunted "You cannot save him from the fire. He will burn! You should have picked a better mate my beauty. This pathetic being can never protect you the way I can."

"Sorry but I prefer not to be kept in a cage." Kagome muttered

Then Bad started to place his broken bow against the beams and place the wire on them.  
"Bard what are you doing?" Kagome glared when she saw him use Bain as lever for the arrow.

"Do you trust me Kagome?" Bard asked

"Yes, but if he gets hurt you have me to deal with." Kagome glared

He smiled at her before turning his face turn to serious when he faced the dragon.

"Stay still son." He said "Stay still."

"Tell me wretch, how now shall you challenge me?" Smaug asked

Bard saw the mark again and angled his arrow into possession.

"You have nothing left but your death!" Smaug roared

Sesshomaru was about to attack but Kagome told him not too. Then she place her hand on the arrow put some of powers on it.

"Bain, look at us son." Bard said as he saw the look of fear in his eyes. "Look at us."

"You look at us, Bain. I won't let anything harm you." Kagome said

Smaug charged towards them.

"Little to your left." Bard told Bain "That it."

He notched it as hard as could and then…

…he hit the mark.

Sesshomaru jumped out of the way and Bard, Bain and Kagome jumped off the tower when Smaug went towards them. The pain was too much for him but he tried to fight it. He flew into the air but when he breathed his last breath he crashed down into the lake and on to the Town Masters boat.

.

.

Legolas raced back to the human village to warn Tauriel about what he found but he came to a halt when he saw something floating in the water. His heart dropped when he saw that it was Kagome. He dismounted his horse and dived in the lake. He got her and swam back to shore.

"Kagome." He said "Please wake up. Kagome."

Her eyes started to flutter open and started to cough out the water in month.

"Thank goodness." He sighed I relief

"Legolas?" She said

"Are you alright Kagome?" He asked

"Yeah." She said and looked around. "Where are Bard and Bain?"

"They're probably back at the village." He said as he picked her and mounted her on his horse. "We must hurry." Then they took off.

By morning Koga and his men's boat reached the shore and everyone went looking for their families. Tents where already set up by Koga's and Sesshomarus men that had food and blankets ready for them. While everyone was eating, getting medical attention or getting warm Tauriel was walking around the area with the girls looking for their father, brother and Kagome. Koga aloud the dwarves to take one of their roll boats so they could meet their kin at the mountain.

"Tauriel." Kili said

"Kili." Fili said "Come on. We are leaving."

"They are your people. You must go." She said to him

"Come with me?" He asked "I know how I feel. I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive."

"I can't." She said and tried to leave.

"Tauriel." He said stopping her and started to speak in dwarvish.

She looked at him in shocked. "I don't know what that means."

He smiled. "I think you do."

She was about to say something until she felt Legolas present.

"_My Lord Legolas." _She said and then her eyes widen when she felt Kagomes as well and turned around. "Kagome."

"Tauriel." Kagome smiled and hugged her

"Kagome." The dwarves smiled and each one of them gave her a hugged. The last one was Fili and he hugged her a little longer than the others. Legolas glared at the dwarf.

"We thought we lost you to the dragon." Fili said

"I'm fine, thank you all." She said

"Kagome!"

She turned and smiled when she saw Tilda and Sigrid running towards with Thomas behind them. Tilda jumped into her arms and started crying on her shoulder and Sigrid latch on to her other side.

"We thought we lost you." Tilda cried

"Shh…its okay sweetie, its okay." Kagome sooth her

While Kagome was comforting the girls Legolas told the dwarves to leave. Fili glared at him but did as he was told and Kili was going to follow but stopped and gave Tauriel his special rock.

"Keep it." Kili said "As a promise."

Then he left before they all said their goodbyes to Kagome. Kagome looked over at her friend and gave her a sad smile knowing that she was in love with the dwarf.

After a while Kagome settle the girls down in a tent that Sesshomaru was in and to her liking so was little Rin who was now a young woman. According to what Shippo had told her she and Kohaku are married.

"Hey Kagome, we have problem with one of the humans here, acting like he king the villagers." Koga said popping his in the tent.

Kagome glared as she knew who it was.

"Oi! Give me one of them!" She heard and saw that it was Alfrid, the Town masters little weasel. "I'll catch my death in this cold!"

"Oh fine your own!" One of the town woman said "You're not in charge, Alfrid Lickspittle."

"That is where you are wrong." He said "In the absence of the Master the power cedes to his deputy which in this instance is my good self. Now give me that blanket!"

He went to grab for one but the lady wouldn't let go and pulled it away from him.

"Master Deputy? Don't make me laugh." She said

"Man that's one strong old woman." Koga snickered along with Shippo.

"You're a sneak-thief. I'll be dead before I answer to the likes of you." She said

He grabbed a hold of her arm. "Maybe that can be arranged." He said and raised his arm.

Kagome was about to stop him but someone already beat her to it.

"I wouldn't go turning on your own, Alfrid. Not now." Bard said

"Bard." Kagome whispered with a smile

He twisted him around and Bain came behind him and tripped him.

"Papa!" Tilda smiled and ran into his arms with her sister behind her.

"Come here." He smiled and them hugged both.

"Your alive." Sigrid smiled

Bard laughed "It's all right, darling."

Bain saw Kagome and ran to her, giving her a hug.

"Are you alright, you're not hurt are you?" She asked

"I'm fine." He smiled

"Kagome." She heard Bard and looked up to see him staring at her. She knew that look and it made her heart flutter.

He walked up to her slowly and she almost forgot to breath when they were face to face. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply while swinging her around. She smiled and they laughed as they broke apart and bringing in the kids in a family hug. When this was going on none of them saw the heart broken elf prince that was standing by the tent Kagome was in.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own**

Kagome and her second family held on to each other for a while until someone interrupted them.

"It was Bard and Kagome! They killed the dragon!" A man said pushing his way through crowd. "I saw it with my own eyes. They brought the beast down. Shot him dead with a black arrow."

All the villagers cheered for Bard and Kagome and patted their shoulders. Bard looked a little unconformable from the attention and then glared when Alfrid brought his and Kagomes' arms up in the air. But that's when everyone stopped cheering and glared at the weasel.

"All hail to the Dragon-Slayers!" Alfrid said "All hail King Bard and Queen Kagome!"

The two glared at him for the titles and released their arms away from him.

"I have said it many times." Alfrid went on "These are people of noble stocks. Born leaders."

"Do not call me that." Bard glared "I am not the Master of this town." Anger rise in him when he didn't see the Master anywhere. "Where is he? Where's the Master?!"

"Half way down the Anduin." The woman Hilda said "With all our coins, I don't doubt. You would know." She looked at Alfrid with a harsh glare. "You helped him empty the treasure."

"No." He lied "I tried to stop him."

He kept on lying but the villagers weren't buying it. It got to the point where everyone was forming a mob on him and wanted to hang him. They would have if Bard didn't save his life.

"Enough! Let him go!" Bard shouted and then mob stopped "Look around you! Have you not had your fill of death!"

Alfrid got up with a grin thinking that Bard was on his side but Bard just pushed him down.

"Winter is upon us. We must look to our own. To the sick and the helpless." Bard said "Those who can stand, tend to the wounded. And those that have strength left, follow me. We must salvage what we can."

"What then? What'll we do then?" Hilda asked

"We fine shelter." He said

Everyone started doing what he said and started to pack up. Back at the head tent Sesshomaru had watched the scene with Rin and Kohaku by his side and he smirked.

"He may not be king but he does have the heart of one. Sister Kagome has chosen wisely." He said

Kagome and few of Sesshomaru's healers had healed the wounded and then helped out everyone getting up and packed their things. Then she helped Tilda on one of the horses that Sesshomaru had given her and the children to ride on. She was about to mount on till she saw Legolas walking her way.

"I believe that father has told you about what I wanted to ask you." He said

"Yes, and as flatter as I am, I can't." She said

He looked down with sadness but nodded.

"Do you love him?" He asked

Kagome stared at with sad eyes and nodded. "Yes I do."

"I understand." He said

"Kagome is everyone ready?"

She turned around with a smile when she saw Bard.

"The kids are ready." She said

"Where will you go?" Legolas asked Bard

"There is only one place." Bard said as he looked at the mountain

Alfrid seemed to overhear this and believed it was a good choice since it will have some food, a warm place to sleep and then he got to gold part with greed in his eyes.

"What gold is in that Mountain is cursed." Kagome said as she mounted her horse with Tilda. "We will take only what was promised to me."

Bard and Legolas looked at her a raised brow.

"Thorin had promise me a third half of the treasure for helping him. I was going to give it to the town people. It will be enough to rebuild the town." She explained

'Generous and selfless as always.' Bard thought with a smirk

"Good luck with that. Dwarves are known for their greed." Legolas said "Are you sure that going to mountain will be wise. News of the death of Smaug will have spread through the lands."

"Aye." Bard said with seriousness

"Others will now look to the mountain for its wealth, for its position." Legolas said lowly so Kagome wouldn't hear but in all serious.

"What is it you know?" Bard asked

"Nothing for certain." Legolas said "It's what I fear may come. You may have these dark beings to protect you…" He glared at Koga and Shippo who was helping out the people. "…but they will not be enough to protect you."

After he left Bard mounted his own horse and he and Kagome lead the villagers to the mountain. The chill of winter was picking up fast and they had a long way to go so they had to move quickly. Kagome couldn't help but think back on how she came here. It was winter at that time too from both worlds.

.

.

.

It was on her twenty-first birthday and she was sitting by the well. She has missed her first family but she couldn't leave her second one after her adventures. But since Inuyashas', Sangos and Mirokus death it was hard for her to be in the feudal era now. She had Shippo and the others but she just wish that there might be someone out there for her. That's when the well started to glow for the first time in six years and it started to pull her in with some kind of force. The next thing she knew she was under cold water and was having a hard time reaching the surfaces. Bard was out in his boat doing his job when he noticed a strange light in the water and someone struggling in it. Good hearted man that he was he took off his coat and dived in the water to save them. When he got a hold of her and reached the surface the current started to pick up all the sudden and dragged them through the river. The two were able to gasp for air and Bard managed to grab a tree branch and caught Kagomes hand. To his surprise she was quit light and managed to pull her towards him.

"Hold on Miss." He said

She wrapped her arms around him and he started to pull on the branch so he could pull them to shore. Luckily the branch didn't break and they managed to reach the shore. Once he looked at the area he realized that they were in elf territory. But he had to put that aside when he heard the woman that he saved started coughing up water.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked

When she looked up at him he was stunned by her beauty and beautiful blue eyes. She could almost be taken as an elf because of it.

"Are you alright Miss?" He repeated

Luckily for Kagome she had A's in her English class so she was able to understand and speak English.

"Yes. Thank you for saving me." She said

"Why were you in the river?" Bard asked "It's the middle of winter you could have killed yourself."

"Trust me, it was not my attention to do so." She said as she got up and then sensed a few eerie auras close by. "Something brought me here."

"Are you one of those wondering wizards that I hear about?" He asked

He took his shirt off so he could squeeze out the water and Kagome blushed when she saw his naked muscular chest and looked away quickly.

"I guess you could say I am close to that but I'm not. I am a priestess." She said

She saw the confused looked on his face and guessed that Priestesses aren't known here. Where ever here is anyway?

"May I ask where we are?" She asked

"Well right now we are in Mirkwood forest, one of the few elf kingdoms of Middle Earth." He said

Elves. Middle Earth. Okay now she was sure that she wasn't in Japan at all. She wasn't even in her own realm it seems. She was in a whole new world that she doesn't know anything about. Why did the well bring her here she wondered. But she knew that the answers will come to her sooner or later. Then she was brought out of her thoughts when the eerie auras were heading there way.

"We better run. Now!" She said

She grabbed his hand and they started running. Bard wanted to ask why but when he looked over his shoulders his eyes widen. They were being chased by very large spiders. They kept running until one of the spiders landed in front of them. Both archers wished that they had their bows and arrows right now. Then the spiders started to jump at them and Bard took out a blade and ready for them to attack but it never came. A pink barrier surrounded them and when the spiders hit it they turned into dust. He looked at the barrier in awe and then turned around to see her hands up with her eyes close. Once she opened her eyes the barrier disappeared and looked at him with smirked.

"It looks like we are even now." She smirked

Bard couldn't help but smiled back at her. Then the next thing they knew they were surrounded by Elves. Bard and Kagome had their hands up and Bard dropped his blade.

"I'm starting to believe that trouble fines you anywhere, Miss." Bard muttered

Kagome couldn't help up laughed

"I've been told that before." She smiled

.

.

.

"What are you thinking about my love?"

She was brought out of her thoughts when she notice Bard was riding his horse next to her. She smile back up at him.

"Just thinking about how I first came here." She said "And how we first met. You saved my life and I saved yours."

"Ah yes. I always think about that day. And I'm glad that we have met." He said and took her hand into his before kissing it.

Before night fall the villagers from Lake-town were able to make it to the ruins Dale. They were relieved that they made this far but they were in horror by the dead corpses that were still there.

"Come on. Come on. Keep moving." Bard said as he and Kagome helped elderly up the steps.

"Sire!"

They looked up and saw that it was the weasel Alfrid that was on the other side in a building.

"Sire! Up here!" He said

They looked at each other and sighed before heading over to the little weasel.

"Look, sire. The braziers are lit." He said

"So the Company of Thorin Oakenshield are still there." Bard smiled and tighten his hand with Kagome who smiled too.

"Still there? You mean you knew about them?" Alfrid asked "You're telling me that there's a bunch of Dwarves with all that gold?"

"I wouldn't worry, Alfrid. There's gold enough in that Mountain for all." Bard said and then look down at the villagers and saw the demon lord and his daughter helping villagers get through. "Lord Sesshomaru, we'll make camp here tonight."

"Very well human." Sesshomaru nodded "Koga. You and your men help the others fine shelter."

"You got." Koga said

"And Shippo, Kohaku get a fire started for everyone." Kagome order

"I'm on it mama." Shippo said and Kohaku nodded

"Alfrid. You'll take the night watch." Bard ordered

The weasel looked like he was going to complain but did as he was told. Bard looked back at mountain and saw Kagome looked worried.

"Is something the matter my love?" He asked

"I fear something has change for the dwarf king. When we that night left I sense a sickness in Thorin. Something dark that reminded me of Smaug. I just hope that they're all okay." Kagome said

"They will be my dear. I know they will be." Bard said and kissed her head. "Come, we should help out everyone."

It was night fall and everyone was sleeping in random rooms in the ruins or the tents that the demons had set up. Kagome shared a tent with Bard and the children and she was about to put Tilda to sleep.

"Mama." Tilda said

Kagome was shocked from what she called her but then smile as she felt honor that she was comfortable to call her that. She looked at Bard and he smiled too.

"Yes Tilda darling." Kagome said

"Can you sing to me please?" Tilda asked

"Of course sweetheart." Kagome smiled and kissed her forehead

'Once upon a dark autumn night

I was so very far from sleep

I longed to walk beneath the stars

Into the woods so dark and deep

Neither myth nor fairy tale could keep me from the path to the maze

But eyes upon me I could feel

Hidden in the shadows watching always

Something in the darkness pulled me

Deeper

Something in the madness eased my mind

Was I awake or was I dreaming

Cut the strings that bind me to mankind'

In the Lonely Mountain the Dwarves paused from their work when they heard the song and recognized the voice.

"That's Lady Kagome voice." Bilbo said

He looked to Thorin who came out of his throne room and saw his face had soften again. Like he was coming back to his old self but then it harden again a few minutes later before heading to the treasure room. Bilbo signed. He had hoped that maybe Kagome voice would have been able to bring him back. But whatever sickness was in him was stronger than he thought.

Once while I was in my room

One cold and sliver winter's day

I could hear another worldly call

Try as I might I couldn't turn away

Something in the darkness pulled me

Deeper

Something in the madness eased my mind

Was I awake or was I dreaming

Cut the strings that bind me to mankind

Somewhere in between the moss and the stone

The wind and the wood became my home

I layed myself down upon the green

When the ivy overgrew I could never leave

Something in the darkness pulled me

Deeper

Something in the madness eased my mind

Was I awake or was I dreaming

Cut the strings that bind me to mankind

Something in the darkness pulled me

Deeper

Something in the madness eased my mind

Was I awake or was I dreaming

Cut the strings that bind me to mankind'

By the time Kagome had finish the song Tilda was deep asleep and she looked around and saw Sigrid and Bain also asleep. She smile again and kissed Tildas' forehead again and then kissed Sigrids' head and Bains' head before heading off to the bed that she and Bard were sharing. He was still up and looking at her with a smile.

"You are gifted with an angelic voice my love." He said

"I've been told." She smiled and then looked at Tilda with a smile. "I can't believe that she is comfortable in calling her mother. I feel honored."

"You should been. Their mother died when Tilda was four years old so she has very little memory of her. I think you two would have like each other." He said

"Something tells me that I would too." She said "Bard there is something that I have to tell you. You see…I'm…I'm not mortal."

"Something told that you weren't when I first met you." He said

"Really?" She asked

"At first I thought that you were an elf because your beauty rivals theirs but I have never heard an elf with your kind of powers." He said

"I take that as a complement." She smirked "But no, I am not an elf. No pointy ears. This curse jewel that I was the guardian of was finally destroyed and when it did it gave me immortally. Something that I never wanted. I'm not like those that wish to stay young forever. I wanted to find someone to love, to have children with and to grow old together. Bard I know that you love me and I love you too but wanted to tell you the truth incase…"

He caught her off by kissing her and layed her down on the bed.

"Nothing will change about how I feel about you. Mortal or not I will always love you." He said

"And I will always love you." She smiled

They looked at each other with love in their eyes and continued kissing each other while Kagome place a barrier around them to give them privacy.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own**

Kagome happily sighed in her sleep and then she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a hard chest. Last night they showed their love to each other and it was the best night of her life. She smiled when she felt her lover kiss her bare shoulder and her neck.

"Good morning my love." He whispered in her ear

She turned to her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him.

"Good morning to you too my love." She said

She then moved a strained of hair away from his face and started kissing him again. She kissed down his jaw line and down his neck. She smirked when she heard him groan.

""You must stop now love or we'll be here all day." He said "We must continue to the mountain soon."

"I'm sorry. You're right." She said and gave him a peck on the lips before they search for their clothes.

"Darling,…do you remember where I through my pants?" He asked

After they were done getting dress Kagome put down the barrier and saw that the children were already up and probably helping out with the villagers. When they came out of the villagers. When they came out of the tent Koga passed by them and smirked.

"Well, don't you two seem well rested." He wiggled his eyes brows

Then he laughed when their faces turned red and then walked away.

"Dame him and his nose." Kagome muttered

"Ma, Pa."

They saw that it was Bain rushing over to them with two blows of stew.

"I manage to save food for you two." He said

"Thank you son." Bard said

Kagome took her bowl and kissed Bain head before he left. After they had their filled they went to see if everyone had ate and if they were well. As they checked on everyone they notice that they running out of supply's even from Sesshomaru share.

"Um…mama we have a problem." Shippo said

He brought them over to the middle of the court area where it was surrounded with Mirkwood elves.

"Wasn't Alfrid on watch duty?" Kagome asked drily

"They just came by this morning." Shippo said

Bard sighed and took Kagomes hand and went to see the elf king. When they step forward the elves moved out of their way so they could get though. By the time they reached the end Lord Thranduil appeared.

"My Lord Thranduil, we did not look to see you here." Bard said

"I heard you needed aid." Thranduil said

Then behind him his men came with two wagons filled with food and water. The villagers were grateful and they hurried over to the wagons. Bard was grateful as well but for Kagome knew there was a reason to his generosity.

"You have saved us. I do not know how to thank you." Bard said

"Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf." Thranduil said

"You came to reclaim your ancestor's gems, aren't you." Kagome stated

"Indeed." Thranduil said then looked over her shoulder and glared at Sesshomaru who came to her side. "And what are these dark being doing here?"

By his tone his men were ready to attack on their king command, as were Sesshomarus men. Kagome stood between them.

"They are friends and allies of mine. They mean no harm." Kagome said "Nor are they to be harmed. You may have been kind to me for these pass five years but I will not let you harm them."

Thranduil raised a brow but said nothing. He ordered his men to head to the mountain and Bard wanted to stop them so a war wouldn't happen. But Thranduil wouldn't listen. Bard asked for Kagome to help but even she knew that there was no stopping him.

"Then let us speak with Thorin." Bard said

"You would try to reason with the Dwarf?" Thranduil asked

"To avoid a war? Yes." Kagome said

"Very well Kagome. Let's see if you can. But if your plan doesn't work we will continue with my plans." Thranduil said

Bard helped her up on his horse after he mounted first and headed to the lonely mountain. When they reach the mountain they notice that the gate door was rebuilt and saw the dwarves above it.

"Hail, Thorin, son of Thrain." Bard said

"It's good to see that you're all well." Kagome said

"Why do you come to the gates of the King under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin asked

"Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in…like a robber in his hold?" Bard asked

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed." Thorin said

"My Lord, we have not come to rob you but to seek fair settlement." Bard said

"Will you not speak with us, Thorin?" Kagome asked

Thorin nod his head and tilled his head toward the gate so they could talk. Bard dismounted first before helping down Kagome and they headed to the gate.

"I am listening." Thorin said through a hole

"On the half of the people of Lake-town I ask that you honor your pledge." Kagome said "My share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives."

"I will not treat with anyone, while an armed host lies before my door." Thorin said

"That armed host will attack this Mountain if we do not come to terms." Bard said

"And your treats do not sway me." Thorin said

"What of your conscience?" Kagome asked "Thorin something has change you. The Thorin that I have traveled and has become a dear friend to me wouldn't do this. Can't you see that they are all suffering as well?"

"When did Lake-town come to our aid but for the promise of rich reward?" Thorin asked in anger

"You bargain with her so you should honor that." Bard said in anger

"A bargain?" Thorin scoffed "It is more like a trap. She is nothing but a Siren that uses her looks to get her way."

Kagome was taken back by that and was hurt.

"Thorin…" She said

"You will not speak to her that way." Bard gritted his teeth.

"Tell me Bard the Dragon slayer why should I honor such terms?" Thorin asked as if he didn't hear Bard outburst.

"Because you gave her your word. I know Kagome better than anyone and she would do no such thing. She helped you when she didn't' have to. She kept her end of her bargain and it almost cost her life and freedom." Bard said "Does that mean nothing?"

Thorin backed away not knowing what to do. Kagome could feel the light in him trying to fight to resurface but a dark being was winning.

"Be gone the both of you!" Thorin yelled "Ere our arrows fly!"

Bard glared at the dwarf king and left with Kagome who gave one last look at the gate before leaving with Bard.

"He will give us nothing." Bard said to Thranduil as they reach the ruins

"Such a pity. Still you tried." Thranduil mocked

"I just do not understand." Kagome said as looked back at the mountain. "Why would he risk war?"

Suddenly one of the statues collapse and its head destroyed the bridge to the mountain.

"It is fruitless to reason with them." Thranduil said "They understand only one thing." And then unsheathed his sword and Kagome and Bard knew what he meant. "We attack at dawn. Are you with us?"

Bard and Kagome had no choice but to aid them in their war. Bard, Koga and Kohaku helped out with the village men with the armory and showed them how to fight. Sesshomaru had his men ready as well but only because he sense that something bigger was coming. Kagome was in her tent getting ready until Sesshomaru came in.

"Sister, I have something for you for the war." He said

He took out a box and reviled armor that was similar to her master Lady Midoriko but it was made by different material and it had Sesshomaru family crease on it.

"Totsai made it didn't he?" Kagome smiled

"Indeed it was. The armor was forged by a dragon demon skin so nothing can damage it and thanks with a little magic it is light as a feather so you won't struggle while you're fighting." He said

"_Thank you brother."_ She said in Japanese and then hugged him_ "I have miss you all so much."_

"_As did we all sister."_ He said

"_How did you get here anyway?"_ She asked

"_Mother of course. She used all her power searching in every different dimension to find you." _He told her and then took out a necklace with a crescent moon. "And she wanted me to give you this. It belonged to my grandmother. It's always pass down from mother to daughter. She wanted me to give this to you since you have always been like a daughter to her."

He placed the necklace around and clipped.

"It suits you sister." He smiled

Kagome smiled back with tears in eyes and hugged him again. Then her head snapped up when sensed an old friend and smiled in relief that he was alive. She went out with of her tent with Sesshomaru behind her and saw Gandalf riding in Dale.

"Gandalf, you had me worried." She hugged him when he dismounted "What happen Gandalf?"

"I will explain everything soon but I must speak to who is in charge here." Gandalf said

Moments later Kagome was in the main tent of Thranduil with Gandalf, Bard and Sesshomaru.

"You must set aside your petty grievance with the Dwarves." Gandalf said "War is coming. The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You're all in mortal danger."

"What are you talking about?" Bard asked as he had an arm wrapped around Kagome.

"I can see that you know nothing of wizards." Thranduil said as he got up from his chair and pour wine for himself. "They are like winter thunder on a wild wind…" And then gave one to Bard and Kagome. "…rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm is just a storm."

"Not this time." Gandalf said "Armies of Orcs are on the move. These are fighters. They have been bred for war."

"The wizard speaks the truth." Sesshomaru said "I have sensed a great army heading our way after the death of the dragon Smaug."

"That's right our enemy has summon his full strength." Gandalf said

"Why show his hand now?" Thranduil asked

"Because we forced him." Gandalf said "We forced him when the Company of Thorin set out to reclaim their homeland." Then he walked out of the tent and walked where he could see the mountain and the others followed. "The Dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor. Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the mountain. Not just for the treasure within but for where it lies, its strategic position. This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the North. If that fell kingdom should rise again Rivendale, Lorien, the Shire even Gondor itself, will fall."

"These Orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir, where are they?" Thranduil asked

Poor Gandalf was not sure so Thranduil dismissed his warning and walked away. Gandalf still tried to get through to Thranduil but he wouldn't listen and then gave the order to his men that if something moved in that mountain to kill it.

"You there, bowman." Gandalf asked Bard "Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of Dwarves?"

"It will not come to that." Bard said "This is a fight they cannot win."

"That won't stop them."

They turned to see Bilbo standing right behind them.

"Bilbo." Kagome smiled and hugged him. "It's good to see that you're alright."

"It's good to see that you're okay too Kagome." Bilbo said and then turned back to the others. "You think the Dwarves will surrender? They won't. They will fight to the death."

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf smiled

.

.

.

"If I'm not mistaken this is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards." Thranduil said narrowing his eyes at Bilbo.

"Yes." Bilbo said nervously "Sorry about that."

Kagome quietly laughed from the way he answered. Even Bard and Sesshomaru found it amusing.

"I came…" Bilbo walked forward and took something out of his jacket. "To give you this."

He unwrapped it and reviled the Arkenstone.

"The heart of Mountain." Thranduil whispered in awe

"The king's Jewel." Kagome said

"And worth a king's ransom." Bard said and then turned to Bilbo. "How is this yours to give?"

"I took it as my and Kagomes 14th share of the treasure." Bilbo said

"Why would you do this?" Bard asked "You owe us no loyalty."

"I'm not doing this for you." Bilbo said "I know the Dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult. They're suspicious and secretive with the worst manners you can imaginable,…" Kagome and Gandalf couldn't help but smile at his words. "…but they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can. And I believe Kagome will do the same in my place."

"Indeed I would have Bilbo." Kagome smiled

"Now Thorin value this stone above all else." Bilbo said "In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owned. There will be no need for war."

Everyone understood the plan and look at Thranduil who agreed to this. By dawn everyone got ready for the war that was about to happen. Kagome put on a tight skin suit that Kohaku have gave her and put on the armor that Sesshomaru had gave her. Bard walked in to see if she was ready and he was awe struck on how stunning she look. Kagome looked at Bard and smiled at the look he gave her.

"Like what you see Bard." She teased as she place her weapons on.

"You have no idea what you do to me sometimes my love." He said

Kagome walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a passionate kiss.

"Promise me that you'll be safe my heart." He said when he pressed his forehead on hers.

"I will, as long as you do the same." She said

They kissed one more time before they head out. Bard mounted on his horse while Kagome mounted on Kilalas big form and they both rode next to Thranduil and Sesshomaru. When the four reached to the broken bridge Thorin released an arrow and that made them stop.

"I will put the next one between your eyes." Thorin warned

The dwarves cheered at his comment and with a tilt of his head Thranduils' archers notched their arrows and aimed them at the dwarves, who just duck down. Then Thranduil held up his hand up to stop them and they put back their arrows.

"We have come to tell you, payment of your debt has been offered and accepted." Thranduil said

"What payment?" Thorin asked in anger "I gave you nothing. You have nothing."

Thranduil looked at Bard and he took out the Arkenstone from his coat.

"We have this." Bard said

Thorin eyes widen

"They have the Arkenstone." Kili said "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house! That stone belongs to the king!"

"And the King may have it with our goodwill." Bard said before putting it back in his coat. "But first he must honor his word."

Thorin didn't believe him and told his men that it was a fake until Bilbo appeared and told him the truth. He tried to reason with Thorin but it made him more anger with him and ordered the dwarves to kill him. When he saw that no one was going to do it he was going to do himself. Kagome was about to do something until Gandalf arrived to save him.

"If you don't like my burglar then please don't damage him! Return him to me." Gandalf said "You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain are you, Thorin son of Thrain?"

Thorin let him go and Bilbo hurried to get down. Koga appeared and grabbed him and brought him to Gandalf side.

"Never again will I have dealings with Wizards or Priestess!" Thorin said "Or Shire rats!"

"Are we resolved?" Bard asked "The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?"

The air seem to change and Kagome sensed that something was coming.

"Give us your answer." Bard said "Will you have peace or war?"

Raven appeared next to Thorin and he gave them his answer. "I will have war."

He looked to side of the hills and Kagome saw an army of Dwarves heading their way.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own**

**A/N: I had a hard time trying do the whole battle thing so I hope its okay and that you like it. Be gentle with the reviews.**

Everyone turned to the army and Thorin and his men cheered at their brethren's' arrival. Thranduil ordered his men to march towards the army and everyone followed his lead.

"Who is that?" Bilbo asked as everyone followed the crowed "He doesn't look very happy."

"It is Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills." Gandalf said "Thorin's cousin."

"Are they alike?" Kagome asked

"I've always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two." Gandalf said

Kagome and Bilbo knew that was a bad thing. The leader who they believe to be Dain was in the lead and was riding some kind of a war pig.

"Good morning." Dain said "How are we all? I have wee proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time? Would you consider…JUST SOBBING OFF?!"

His outburst scared the villagers and had them back away and the Sesshomarus' men stepped forward to protect them.

"Come now, Lord Dain." Gandalf said as he step forward

"Gandalf the Grey." Dain sneered

Gandalf bowed his head in respect.

"Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!" Dain said

"There is no need for war between Dwarves, Men, Elves and Demons." Gandalf said "A legion of Orcs march on the Mountain. Stand your army down."

"I will not stand down before any elf or demon." Dain sneered and glared at Thranduil. "Not least this faithless Woodland sprite. He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin I'll spilt his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then."

Thorin and his men cheered

"_This is ridiculous." _Kagome muttered to Sesshomaru in Japanese_ "Why can't they just put their difference aside just this once when a greater and common enemy is heading this way."_

Sesshomaru nodded

"Almost like how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought during the battle with Su'unga." Shippo said

That earned him a hit on the head by Sesshomaru.

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin." Thranduil said

"You hear that lads! We're on!" Dain shouted "Let's give these basters a good hammering!" He then shouted something in Dwarvish.

The war was about to begin until they felt the ground rumble and three giant worms popped out and went back into the ground. When the worms were gone an army of Orcs appeared from the hole.

"**Come forth my Armies!"**

Kagome look up on the mountain in shock to see that it was Azog the Defiler giving the orders.

"The hordes of hell are upon us!" Dain shouted as he headed towards the horde. "To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!"

The army of Dwarves ran towards the horde of Orcs while the Elves and Demons stayed behind.

"Alright men let's go!" Koga shouted

"Wait!" Sesshomaru ordered

"What?" Kagome asked

"Not yet. Head back to the city and guard the walls." Sesshomaru said

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said

"Trust me sister." He said

Bilbo noticed that demons were leaving to the city and Kagome had stayed behind while the elves weren't helping the Dwarves in this fight.

"The Elves. Will they not fight?" He asked

"Thranduil! This is madness!" Gandalf shouted to king as he and his men did nothing.

The Dwarves shield themselves as they got closer to the Orcs and held up their spears waiting for their attack. When the hoard was near the elves jumped over the dwarves and fought off the Orcs, as did the dwarves themselves.

"Uh Gandalf. Is this a good place to stand?" Bilbo asked

They heard the horn again and another army of Orcs went to attack the city so Thranduil and the rest of his men went to defend it. A third horn was blown and the third part of the Orc army headed towards the city where Sesshomaru and Kogas men are waiting.

"All of you! Fall back to Dale! Now!" Bard ordered

He and his men raced of Dale to help protect their people. Kagome was right behind them with Gandalf and Bilbo, who was riding on Kilala as well. The army of Orcs were trying to get in the city but they were blocked off and they were taken down by Sesshomaru and his men. Koga and his men transformed into their demon form while Shippo and Sesshomaru remain in their human form. Sesshomaru was able to wiped half of the army out with Bakusaiga while Shippo sliced them down with swords that he created from fire. Some of the orcs got in when a troll knock down a small part of the wall but the people were already heading to safe area that was being led by Rin and Kohaku. Bard had just reached the city and was demanding where his children were. A woman told him that she saw them in old market area and then a man came running down telling them that the market was being overrun. Fear and anger was boiling from within and he held the handle of Tessaiga tightly as he felt it pulsing.

"Get the bowmen to the eastern parapet. Hold them off as long as you can." Bard ordered one of his men

"Archers! This way!" The man shouted

"The rest of you follow me!" Bard ordered

He led his men towards the Orcs and when they got near them he unsheathed (reviling to its true form). When he unsheathed it he felt a great power in it that wanted to get out. He felt something possess him to as he raise it up high and slice it down. That's when Kagome, Sesshomaru and Shippo sensed a familiar power that they haven't felt in ten years. The wind scar was released. A bright light and wind cut through the market in half and the small army of Orcs that were in front of Bard was destroyed. Kagome hurried over to where Bard was and saw him huffing and leaning on the sword for support. Then she stopped in her tracks when she noticed something else. She looked at his hands and saw that his nails were sharped and his eyes were glowing yellow for one minute and then went back to normal the next.

'How's that possible?' She thought

"Inuyasha."

She turned and saw Sesshomaru standing next to her.

"The last bit of his life force was within Tessaiga. He left it in the sword before he died. My guess is that he felt the bond between you and the bowman when you both held the sword together. His love, his loyalty and protectives for you is the same as Inuyashas'" Sesshomaru said "Feeling that you were finally happy and in love he decided to give Bard a gift of his approval. That life force was his immortally."

"He made Bard an immortal?" She asked in awe

"He knew that you were unhappy for what had happened to you. So with the last bit of his power he bonded it with Tessaiga, knowing you will take care of it, and searched for the right person that he knew that will make you happy forever." He said

A tear dropped to her cheek after hearing this and smiled knowing that Inuyasha was still looking out for her even in his death. She was glad that he had approved Bard and thanked him for it. She wiped the tear away and turn serious as she went to aid Bard when more Orcs appeared. They fought the Orcs until they both heard the children calling them. Both relived that they were safe until they saw a troll heading for the children. With quick reflexives Kagome notch her bow and release an arrow (that was filled with her powers) at the dark being and it turned into dust. Kagome and Bard then rushed over to them and led them to where Rin and Kohaku had everyone else. Kagome put up a barrier that was stronger than normal and then she and Bard went back to the fight. Later on the elves had finally arrived to the city and helped them fight off the Orcs. But even with their help the numbers of Orcs were growing still. Believing that enough was enough Kagome unsealed her powers and a bright light appeared in the city. Both armies stop in their attacks and looked over at the city. The Elves, demons, men and dwarves stop when they saw the light and felt its pure power while Orcs shield their eye from the light and hissed from the pain of the pureness. Kagomes figure was just like when she fought Naraku with Smaug. Her hair flowed in the air as it turned, her eyes glowed pink and a pink diamond appeared on her forehead with pick ivy line marks around her head. Thranduil felt that power before but it was more amazing and beautiful to see it in person. Bard was too in awe for she looked like not of an angel but of a goddess to him. At the mountain Thorin had felt the holy power that had appeared as well from the mountain and started blinded him a little until the darkness from within was fading away. It was a struggle but he fought and the light from within him won the battle.

Kagome placed her hands together and three orbs started to form and floated above her. Then they started to form again but into three large Phoenixes. Sesshomaru smirked at his sisters' move. Knowing very well that that move of hers' was the hardest technique she created. Two of the phoenixes flew in the air and one flew towards the army near the mountain while the other swarmed the city. Then they swooped down at the at the orc army turning every orc they touch into ash. Some of the Orcs tried to shoot at Kagome, hoping that it will stop the birds, but third Phoenix that stayed shield her from the arrows.

Suddenly a horn was heard but it wasn't an Orc horn and it was coming from the Lonely Mountain. Everyone looked to the mountain and wonder what was going on. All of the sudden the gate was knocked down by large golden bell and Thorin and his men stormed out Mountain armed and joined the battle. Dain and his army followed after their King as Kagomes' Phoenix flew above them as Thorin believe it was sign that Kagome was fighting by his side. The phoenix cut down half of the Orc army in single line as Thorin and his kin took down the rest. Kagome couldn't help but smiled as she could see that they were near victory. Not wanting to be left out of the battle Sesshomaru and his men continued fighting and they were able to push the orcs back out of the city, thanks to the other Phoenix.

"Any man who wants to give their last…follow me!" Bard said

Bard and his men then followed behind the demon and aid them in battle. Kagome was in air riding Kilala and watch the battle with her third phoenix behind her waiting to shield her just in case. Seeing how things are they might win this battle. But she knew one thing that will stop the orc army was to kill their leader, Azog and by the looks of things it seems Thorin had same idea. She saw him with Fili, Kili, Dwalin and they were heading to the mountain where the snake was.

"It's Thorin." She heard Bilbo said

"And Fili, Kili and Dwalin. He's taking his best warriors." Gandalf said

"To do what?" Bilbo asked

"To cut the head off the snake." Gandalf said

Kagome watched as Thorin and his men took down Azogs guard down easily until she sensed Legolas and Tauriel in the city.

"Gandalf!" Legolas said

"Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf!" Gandalf said relief

"There is a second army." Legolas warned "Bolg leads a force of Gundabad Orcs. They are almost upon us."

"Gundabad. This was their plan all along." Gandalf realized

"So Azog engages our forces, then Blog sweeps in from the North." Kagome said as Kilala flew lower to the ground.

"Kagome?" The two elves were stunned by her appearance.

"The North?" Bilbo asked in worried "Where is the North exactly?"

"Ravenhill." Gandalf said

"That's where Thorin is?" Kagome said

"And Fili and Kili. They're all up there." Bilbo said

Then they heard an elven horn being blow and Kagome and Gandalf knew that meant that they were going to leave this place. Kagome knew that lord Thranduil didn't wanted to risk the lives of his men but they needed him. Gandalf tried to plead him to stay and send someone to warn Thorin about the second army but he would not. That's when Bilbo decided that he was going to do it no matter what and left. Kagome was about join him until she saw Tauriel blocking Thranduil's way from leaving.

"_You will go no further."_ She said in elvish "You will not turn away. Not this time."

"Get out of my way." Thranduil said in disgust

"The dark ones had more faith and loyalty to this battle than our kind but they are not enough to fight this war. The Dwarves will be slaughtered." She said

"Yes, they will die." He mocked as he stocked towards her. "Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They are mortal."

That triggered something in the she-elf as she aimed her arrow at her king.

"You think your life if worth more others when there is no love in it?" She hissed "There is no love in you."

Thranduil then sliced her bow in half and pointed it at Tauriel.

"What do you know of love?" He glared "Nothing. What you feel for that Dwarf is not real. You think it is love? Are you ready to die for it?"

Seeing that look in his eyes Kagomes phoenix shield Tauriel from the sword and she step besides her.

"You harm her and you have to deal with me." Kagome warned and pushes her powers at him which he was taken back with wide eyes.

He looked at her as if she slapped him in the face, which she really did want to but was more mature than that. Then Legolas placed his sword over his fathers and stepped in front of them.

"_And you if harm them you will have to kill me."_ Legolas said

Thranduil looked away as saw the loss of respect from his son and the woman that look to as a daughter.

"I will go with you." Legolas said Kagome and Tauriel

Kagome whistled and Kilala appeared.

"Hop on." Kagome grin

They mounted on the demon cat and they took off to the skies. As they got near the mountain Kagome heart ached as she felt Fili aura gone.

"No." She whispered and shed a tear

"Kagome what is it?" Tauriel asked

"Fili is gone." Kagome said and then she felt the fight between Thorin and Azog. "We must hurry. Quickly Kilala please."

By her masters command Kilala tried to fly as fast as she could but before she could Kagome senses were alarming her that other army had arrived. She saw the bat creatures swarming the skies so she commanded her three phoenixes to fight them off. Then she saw Legolas doing something stupid by jumping off of Kilala and grabbed on to one of the bats. He told them (as he was trying to meduver the thing) that he was go higher ground so he could shoot from above. Then Tauriel saw Kili fighting off the orcs so she jumped onto the ledge of the bridge and ran off to help him. As for Kagome, she went off to help out Thorin and spotted him on an icy waterfall and was surrounded by Orcs and Azog was stalking his way. She was right above them and they landed right beside Thorin, shocking everyone else.

"You don't mind me join in do you?" She smirked

"Milady." Thorin said in shocked

"**The priestess."** Azog smirked darkly **"I was hoping that you would appear." **He reached for something from behind him. **"My master wants to talk you, my mate."**

He took out some black power and blew it straight at Kagomes face. Suddenly Kagomes' body froze in place. Her glow was gone and her skin started to turn to a greyish pale. Then she fainted to the ground when everything started to turn blurrily and the last thing she heard was the sound of Thorin crying out her. When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by a never ending path of darkness.

"**Hello Kagome Hirgurashi, Priestess of the Shikon Jewel, warrior of the light."**

Kagome sensed an aura that was almost as powerful as Sesshomaru. The next thing she knew fire started to surround and nine armed liked figures appeared and surrounding her as well. Then a lone figure appeared behind them and that power that she felt had belonged to him. She didn't have to guess who this was for had heard tales of this figure.

"Sauron." She whispered


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own**

During the battle Bard started to feel his heart ache and he knew that Kagome was in danger. He looked around and tried to find her through the crowed but he didn't see her. He saw Sesshomaru finishing off the last of the orcs and rushed over to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru have you seen Kagome?" He asked

"She headed to north mountain to aid the dwarf king." Sesshomaru said pointing to the mountain.

"But something is wrong with mama." Shippo said rushing over to them. "I can smell it. She's in danger."

Hearing enough Bard went to find his horse and hurried over to the mountain. Shippo ran alongside him and when he took a little glace at Bard he was surprise to see his eyes turn yellow.

.

.

.

In the darkness Kagome was brought to her knees as she was trying to fight off Sauron mine control.

"**Fight all you want but you won't win."** Sauron said "**Why fight it?"**

"I will never surrender. I have fought greater power than you before." She glared

She had been able to resurface her powers but it wasn't strong enough. Sauron darkly chuckled.

"**Your powers won't work here. This is the realm of darkness. Light has no place here and no one can save her."** He said

He went to reach out to her but a red flash came and knocked him away.

"Geez, I've been gone for over ten years and you still attract creeps like him."

Kagome eyes widen when she saw the red fire rat coat, long white hair and two dog ears on his head.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered

He turned around and gave her a smirk.

"The one and only." He said "It's good to see you again Kagome."

"And he's not alone." A female voice said

She turned around and saw Miroku and Sango standing behind her.

"Sango? Miroku? How?" She asked

"Lady Midoriko thought that you might need some help." Miroku said

Suddenly the nine shadow figures started to move and attack them. Miroku staff started to glow and started to blocked and attack two of them. Sango used her giant boomerang and attack two shadow figures herself while Inuyasha went to fight off four himself with a grin on his face. Kagome chuckled. Seeing that he hasn't changed one bit and attacked the only shadow figure left with her sword. The shadow figures were fast and skilled but so were they and they were able to send them back to the shadows from where they came. That only left Sauron who stand alone surrounded by fire.

"**You weak mortals. You think you that can defeat me."** Sauron snarl **"I, the great, the powerful and the darkness in the world."**

"Yap, yap…that's all I'm hearing from you pal." Inuyasha said and he started glowing. "You can't have Kagome or win her over with your dark powers because she has greater power than you and she has us."

Then Miroku and Sango stood beside her and they started to glow too.

"In life or death…we will always help her out when she needs us. Our light and spirit will give her power to defeat you." Sango said

With those words in mind Kagome could feel her powers getting stronger to the point that she was glowing white now. Seeing that her powers were getting stronger Sauron was being pushed back.

"And not just us. But all those that care for Lady Kagome and would do anything to protect her." Miroku said

Then more glowing figures started to appear and they all circled around Kagome. She looked around and saw everyone that she ever cared about and loved. Her family and friends from the modern time, to the friends from the feudal era and all her friends and family from middle earth. They all combine together with Kagome and she was shining brighter than the sun. Sauron hissed and shield away from the pure light.

"You won't be destroyed by me Sauron but you will not have me by your side. And I will never submit!" She said

She released her powers out and replaced the shadows with light. The last thing she heard was Sauron roaring in anger before seeing him going back to Mordor.

"You did it Kagome." Sango smiled

She and Kagome hugged.

"Well done Lady Kagome.' Miroku said

"It's time to go guys." Inuyasha said and looked at Kagome with pride in his eyes. "Just remember, if you ever have to face darkness again know that we're always here for you. In life and in death. Oh and tell that human that if he ever hurts you I'll come back and haunt his ass."

Kagome could help but laugh at his words.

"I'll miss you guys." She said and hugged them.

"We'll always be around if you ever need us Kagome." Sango said "Now you should head back. That man that you love is calling out for you."

They all disappeared and Kagome started to hear Bard pleading for her to wake up.

"Please my love, come back to me. Please. I cannot bare to lose another. Please I love you. Come back to me." Bard said

Tears flowed down his face as he cradle his love in his arms and look down at her pale face. The war was over and the dwarf lord was dead. Shippo had went to get Sesshomaru for help while Bard stayed with Kagome.

"Please my love." He said

He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead before preying to the gods to bring her back. Then he felt a hand on his face and he looked down to see two beautiful sapphire eyes staring up at him with a smile.

"Bard." Kagome smiled

He smiled down at her and kissed her with all his love for her.

"Never scare me like that again. I thought I lost you forever." He smiled

She laughed and brought him in another kiss before he helped her on her feet.

"What happened while I was away?" She asked

"We won the war...but…we lost a few people." He said

"And Thorin and Bilbo? What happened to them and the other dwarves?" She asked

Bard lowered his head and his eyes filled with sorrow and guilt.

"Lord Thorin is dead, as well as Kili. He died while fighting the orc Azog." He said "I couldn't get here in time to save them."

Kagome closed her eyes as her tears fell and she started to cry on his chest. Bard held her tight knowing that she greatly cared for them as her family. He then led her to where Thorin was and saw Bilbo by his side with Kilala comforting him. When Bilbo saw Kagome he quickly got up and ran into her arms.

"I was so worried that we lost you too." He said

"Its okay Bilbo, I'm here." She said

Kagome looked at Thorins lifeless body and then felt all those that lost their life because of this battle. Then she looked at the sword that she hasn't touched in over ten years beside her own. She grabbed the handle and felt it pulsing.

"Tenseiga let's test it shall we." She whispered

She stepped away from Bard and Bilbo and unsheathed her two swords. She unsealed what little power she had left and placed the two swords together. She lean her forehead towards the swords and they started to glow and combine together. It had grew longer and glowed pure white. She raised it up high and then slashed it to the ground which created a white light dome. The dome grew and spread out through the land of the lonely. Once the light fade the snow had disappeared and was replaced by fields of green and flowers all around. Then one by one every man, dwarf and elf that had died from the battle was once again alive. Bilbo and Bard were amazed by what had happened and got a shocking surprise when they heard Thorin breath for air and opened his eyes. Bilbo hurried to his side and Kagome couldn't help but smile. But then everything started to get burly for her and she couldn't stand straight anymore. Bard saw this and quickly caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Kagome!" Bard said with worried

"It's okay human."

He looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing beside him with Gandalf, Shippo, Koga and Ah-Un.

"She just over did it with her powers." Sesshomaru said

"Mama just needs some rest that all." Shippo smile

"That she does. And she very much earns it too." Gandalf chuckled

Bard smiled as he looked down at his beloved when he saw how peaceful she looked and had gentle smile on her face.

.

.

.

Kagome started to stir from her sleep when she felt the sun on her face. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in an elegant room and she was about to get up until she felt two tiny arms wrapped around her. She looked down and smiled when she saw that Tilda was sleeping beside her. She looked around and Bard was sleeping on a long couch with Sigrid and Bain sleeping by his side. Kagome looked back down at Tilda and kissed her forehead.

"Morning sunshine." She whispered

Tilda started to stir from her sleep and when she opened up her eyes to see Kagome she jumped up from the bed and hugged her tightly.

"Mama!" Tilda shouted in joy

Kagome laughed as she held the little girl tightly and saw that her shout had woken everyone else in the room.

"Ma." Bain smiled

"Ma." Sigrid said

The two jumped on the bed and dog pile on her with hugs. Kagome laughed and asked for Bard to help her.

"Okay kids let her breath a little or you'll have no mother at all." He smiled

The kids got off of her one by one and when they did Bard helped her up and brought in her a passionate kiss.

"Ew." Tilda giggled

Sigrid had to close Tildas' eyes.

"Da, there are children present." She laughed

Bard and Kagome broke there kiss with laugh and lean their foreheads together.

"I'm glad your back my heart." He said

"Its good to be back my love." She smiled

"Come, everyone is waiting for to see you." He said

Once she was done getting dress he took her hand and led her down the hallway where she smiled at the familiar faces.

"Kagome!"

All thirteen dwarves and Bilbo ran over to her with joy and hugged her.

"My dear child you had us all worry there for moment. You have been asleep for three days." Gandalf said with a smile

"Three days huh. I guess I did over did it a little." She chuckled

"And we are entirely grateful for it." Thorin said as he, Kili and Fili walked up to her. "I am forever in your debt Milady. For not only saving me but also for my nephews as well. I can only hope that you can forgive me for all that I have done."

Kagome smiled and hugged Thorin.

"I had already forgive you my friend." She said

He smiled and kissed her hand before looking at Bard.

"You take good care of her Bowman, she worth more than all the gold in the world." Thorin said

"That she is." Bard smiled as he held her hand and Kagome winked at him

Later that day a celebration was made for their victory and a peace treaty was made between the Mirkwood elves and dwarves. Thorin had even kept to his word and offer not only the gold but his help to rebuild the ruins of Dale for the people in Lake-town. That was when Bard was finally restored his rightful birth right as King to his people.

"Bard where are we going?" Kagome smiled

He led her out to a balcony and she saw a lovely site of the kingdom and the moon.

"Kagome, you know I love you with all my heart." He said

"Of course and I love you with all mine." She said

Then she saw him go down one knee and her heart was beating fast.

"You are a great mother to my children. A kind and loving person that has a heart of gold with not only beauty but is very independent and wise. You are a fierce warrior and very skilled with a bow and sword. Over the years you have healed my broken heart when I lost my wife Sarah and I know that I have done the same for you. I don't care if you are immortal because I will always love you till the day I die and when I will be reborn again. I guess what I am asking is…" He said and held out a beautiful ring with a blue diamond and a gold band. "Will you marry me and say that you'll be my wife."

Kagome smiled and tears started form in her eyes.

"Yes. Yes Bard I will." She said

He smiled and placed the ring on her finger before kissing her.

.

.

.

Ten months later…

Kagome sat down next to a mirror as the elf queen fixed her hair.

"You look beautiful Kagome. That bowman is a lucky man. Or demon should I say." Aurora said

"How is he adjusting to his new abilities?" Tauriel asked as she helped place makeup on Kagome.

"Sesshomaru and Koga said that he doing well on his training but it's the heating season that was the hardest for him to control." Kagome blushed

"Well that should be good for the honeymoon." Aurora smirked

The three women giggled.

A knock was heard and Shippo popped his head in with his hand shielding his eyes.

"Mama, are you descent?" He asked

"Yes Shippo you may come in." Kagome said

Shippo walked in and hugged his mother.

"You look beautiful mama." He smiled "I have a surprise for you. It's a gift from me and Sesshomaru. Close your eyes."

Kagome a raise brow but did as she was asked. Shippo walked over to the door and opened it.

"Okay, open your eyes now."

When Kagome open eyes she gasped and smiled.

"Mama. Souta." She said

"Oh my baby girl, look at you." Saya said and hugged her tightly. "If grandpa or your father were still alive they would have be so happy for you."

"Oh kami, Souta. I can't believe how tall you have gotten." Kagome said when she hugged her little brother.

"I know. It's like you're the little sibling now." Souta laughed

"Don't push it. I may be little but I am still older than you and wiser and stronger than you." Kagome smiled "How is it that you're here?"

"Sesshomaru's mother brought them here. We all knew that this is a very important and memorial day for you and knew that you would love it if they were here." Shippo said

"Oh my sweet boy. Thank you so much." Kagome hugged him and then looked at the queen and her friend. "Queen Aurora. Tauriel. This is my mother Saya and my little brother Souta. Mama, Souta this is Lady Aurora, queen of the Mirkwood elves and my best friend Tauriel."

Two elves bow their heads to her mother and brother as they did the same to them.

"Hey Kagome, just a heads up, bowman, is worried that you're having second thoughts so better hurry before he comes and get you." Koga said

"He's right. We can't have the groom see the bride just yet. Its bad luck if he sees you before the ceremony." Saya smiled "But before you go I have to give you something."

She held out a small box and revile a hair piece with lilies decorated over it and had blue sapphire in it.

"It belonged to the first born woman in our family from many generations from mother to daughter. And now it belongs to you." Saya said trying to hold her tears. "Now you have something old and blue."

"Thank you mama, its beautiful." Kagome said

Saya placed the hair piece in Kagome hair before they all headed to the ceremony. The wedding was in the Mirkwood kingdom garden. Thranduil insisted on going overboard even though Kagome told him not to. She was still like a daughter to him and he wanted to treat her as one and because of this she let him walk her down the aisle. As she walked down aisle she looked around and saw everyone she knew and made friends with. Tauriel, Sigrid were her bridesmaids while Tilda was the flower girl. Bain stood by his father side along Shippo and Sesshomaru. Thorin, Kili, Fili and the other dwarves were there as well as Bilbo and Gandalf. Koga and Ayame were next to her mother and Souta. Beron, Lord Elrond, and even Lady Galadriel and her husband were there as well. She looked at the far side back and had a small smile when she saw that even Legolas there. He gave her a small smile as well and a nod. Then she looked back at Bard and he looked as handsome as she first saw him minus being wet. When Bard looked at her and couldn't believe how lucky he was because she looked like an angel to him right now. He will never forget how beautiful she looked. Her dress wasn't elven but not made by man from middle earth but from her home-world. A white kimono with beautiful gold design sewn in it. When she was close he held out his hand and she took it with a smile. They never broke eye contact as the priest married them off. It was as if one else was around and it was just them. They said their vows and placed their rings on their fingers and finally sealed their marriage with a kiss.

When night came the wedding was over and Bard had led Kagome to their honeymoon champers. Kagome had gone to change out of her dress and into a blue silk nightgown and when she came back out she saw Bard out in the balcony with his shirt off and looked up at the moon. She got closer to him and saw how the moonlight glowed on him and his eyes had turned yellow again. Then as if he sensed her near him he turned to her and eyes had turned back to normal.

"I understand now why you wouldn't want this. To never grow old while those that you love die before you." He said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you regret the gift that was given to you?" She asked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Never. Because I have you with me. As long as you are here with me living forever is a blessing. My love. My treasure. My Queen." He smiled

"My heart and my King." She smiled

Then they kissed under the moonlight.

The End

**A/N: There will be a sequel for 'the Lord of the Rings' but I don't know when.**


End file.
